


Sleepy Hollow Joe and Jenny Soul Mates.

by RavensHollow



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: This story is centered around the relationship of Joe and Jenny and seeing it go where we wished It would.





	1. Jenny And Joe Witness.

"What are these?"Ichabod asked."Reminders. Of an old friend. Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friends."Jenny replied.

"Miss Jenny."Ichabod exclamed."Hey, stranger."Jenny greeted.

"Oh!"Ichabod exclamed in surprise."Abbie told me you were in town.Had to come see for myself."Jenny said.

"And Captain Irving?"Ichabod asked."He's adjusting,when they rung the bell Cynthia and Macey's magical powers came to the surface.They've made peace with it."Jenny said.

"So... what exactly are we looking for?"Abbie asked."Ah. The bestiary texts. Preferably Voynich or Codex Serafini. Any that catalog mythological creatures."Ichabod replied.

"You're looking for a demon?"Jenny asked."Indeed we are. Specifically one that can manipulate fear."Ichabod replied.

"Ah. It's the lab report. So that red substance is mercury sulfide. Commonly known as cinnabar."Abbie said.

"Cinnabar."Ichabod replied."Cinnabar used to be used as a pigment in supernatural artifacts."Jenny said.

"The hides of certain demons are believed to contain high levels of it."Ah.Demons including Yao-guai. A creature dating back to the Tang dynasty."Ichabod replied

"Here: "Known as battlefield demons. Drawn to the frenzy and energy of armed conflict. Most notably, they have the power to paralyze their victims with fear."Ichabod replied.

"Battlefield demon? What's it doing in Sleepy Hollow?"Jenny asked."Could it have killed Abraham?

"These demons are known to be servants, not masters."Ichabod replied."Meaning that someone summoned it here. Someone evil. Someone powerful. There is a new player in town."Jenny said.

"Benjamin Franklin's sketchbook. Franklin wrote of the survivors of a particular battle and their report of a horrific encounter with a red devil. I always assumed the term was a pejorative for the British Red Coats. Apparently, it was meant literally."Ichabod replied.

"Which battle?"Jenny asked."The battle of Bunker Hill."Ichabod replied."In the early going, Colonial losses at Bunker Hill were extremely heavy. According to Franklin, it wasn't just due to British firepower."Ichabod replied.

"You think a Yao-guai was present at Bunker Hill?"Jenny asked."It would explain the accounts."Ichabod replied.

"Colonial soldiers found a way to turn the early tide of the battle."Abbie said."But their fortunes only turned after General Washington was able to get a message to Colonel Prescott, who was leading the American troops.This message must contain the key to defeating the Yao-guai."Ichabod replied.

"Do Franklin's notes say what was in the message?"Jenny asked."No. They were top secret. Which is why Washington had it delivered by his most trusted operative...

"an agent highly skilled in combat and evasion....one who singlehandedly penetrated the British front line.

"Her name was Betsy Ross."Ichabod replied."Betsy Ross? The flag woman?"Jenny asked."Betsy was a little more than just "the flag woman." Her role as a seamstress was a cover. Betsy was a woman of many talents."Ichabod replied.

"So we've heard. Betsy and Crane kind of were a thing."Abbie said."We were not a "thing." She was my colleague, my compatriot, my partner. Often in crime."Ichabod replied.

"Mm-hmm. Sounds like a thing."Jenny said."A thing."Abbie replied."There may have been moments."Ichabod said.

"Smooth..."Abbie replied."Hardly. The point is, we must find out what was in the message Betsy carried. Unfortunately, very few artifacts survived Bunker Hill."Ichabod said.

"Okay. So we can start in the National Archives. With my FBI clearance, we should... Got it."Jenny replied.

"Pardon?"Ichabod asked."I found the message. I spent years recovering obscure artifacts from all over the world. This is what I do. Okay, so as far as I can tell, the message and that satchel ended up as part of Colonel Prescott's estate. They were passed down from owner to owner, until eventually being sold to an entertainment franchise company. Huh. It's in Colonial Times."Jenny said.

"We need it in the here and now."Ichabod groaned."No, no. I mean it's actually in Colonial Times."Jenny said.

"Miss Jenny. Good. I've decoded much of Betsy's message, but I may require some assistance interpreting it. Oh! Unless I'm interrupting."Ichabod replied.

"Oh, no, no, no, just... memory lane-ING it. I'm realizing something. I stole a lot of stuff. It's too bad "supernatural relic hunter" isn't something that looks good on a résumé."Jenny said.

"You've sought gainful employment."Ichabod replied."Employment, yes."I'm a self employed Private Detective.Hank and his Son plus Faith and Sarah we're all partners.Unless you count those office supplies I swiped during my week as a paralegal."Jenny said.

"Finding a role and purpose in this world has rather occupied my thoughts, as well."Ichabod replied.

"Ah, yes. The message concerns the nature of the Yao-guai. Apparently, it is attracted by two things: The first trigger is aggression. It senses aggression the way a dog senses fear. The second trigger seems to be gunpowder."Jenny said."Perhaps drawn by the scent?"Ichabod asked.

"You said this thing was created during the Tang dynasty, right?"Jenny asked."Yes. That's when gunpowder was invented. Chinese alchemists were searching for the elixir of life, instead, they accidentally created gunpowder. So, if this beast was summoned during this process, it would naturally be drawn to it."Ichabod replied.

"Damn straight. Let's see a paralegal do that."Jenny said."Exactly. I have no idea what a paralegal is."Ichabod replied.

"Me, neither. Where's Abbie?"Jenny asked."She and her FBI colleagues have set out to ensnare an underworld Mandarin."Ichabod replied.

"You're saying a bunch of angry people with guns are gonna be bumping heads with a lot of other angry people with guns?In other words, perfect conditions for a Yao-guai attack."Jenny said.

"The FBI had launched a massive manhunt for Chang. They've pinned Granger's death on him."Abbie said.

"How were you able to drive it away?"Ichabod asked."It attacked, I shot and wounded it."Abbie said.

"You wounded it?"Ichabod asked."Yeah."Abbie replied."The Yao-guai's hide is supposed to be impenetrable. Unless you somehow found its vulnerability."Ichabod said.

"Its eyes turned white when it attacked, like a shark's."Abbie replied."White eyes... Of course. That explains the order Washington told Prescott to deliver to his men.

"Don't fire until you the whites of their eyes.That's what that means? Prescott was letting his men know when the monster was vulnerable."Ichabod said.

"Couldn't have been more than a few seconds."Abbie replied."It requires a coordinated attack. When the Yao-guai goes after one person, another watches its eyes and prepares to fire."Ichabod said.

"It requires teamwork.They found Chang. He's holed up at a warehouse at Port Chester. He's got hostages, and they're asking for me."Abbie replied.

"A standoff?"Ichabod asked."Uh-huh. If that escalates, it'll be catnip for the Yao-guai."Abbie replied.

"Go. We'll follow close behind with a plan of attack."Ichabod said."You keep me posted?"Abbie asked.

"Miss Jenny?"Ichabod asked."Guns, knives, things that go boom. We're back in the demon-fighting business, we're gonna need 'em."Jenny replied.

"Aggression levels are running high."There's been no gunfire."Ichabod said."That's why I brought bait.Gunpowder.Can't catch a shark without chumming the water."Jenny replied.

"There.It's not working. We need to draw it away from there."Ichabod said.

"Well, that worked."Jenny replied."Right... I'll draw the monster near. You take the shot.

"Remember... do not fire until you see..."Ichabod warned."The whites of its eyes. Got it."Jenny said.

"Hold your fire!Nice work.Miss Jenny!"Ichabod shouts.Are you okay?"Abbie asked."Yes. Yes. Thank you for... that."Ichabod replied.

"Here we go. On the house."Jenny said."Thank you. You keep giving us free drinks, you're gonna be out of a job."Abbie warned.

"Ah, Mike doesn't care. Or he wouldn't, if he knew. Wow. Crane does not seem to mind."Jenny replied.

"would never have believed that blueberry stout would work."Ichabod said.

"Well, looks like I'm getting refills."Jenny replied."Husband do you see,what I see?"Hera asked."Yes Pandora is here no doubt she is responsible for the recent deaths."Zeus replied.

"She doesn't know,we're here or any of the others are here."Hera said."No and she shall not learn of it."Zeus replied.

"We are glamored well,she doesn't sense the god in Abbie I'd say she can't see it in the others."Hera said.

Sam Corbin walks into the bar seeing his father sitting in between Sarah and Faith.

"Hey,Dad,"Sam greets."Hey Sam where did you come from?"Hank asked."I was keeping my ear to the group like you and Uncle August, taught me."Sam replied.

"That's good because you know this is just getting started."Hank said."Joe's at the hospital working in case something pops up there."Sam replied.

"We'll find out one way or another."Hank said."What's that, Crane has in front of him?"Sam asked.

"Tablets he brought back with him their interesting that's for sure."Hank replied.

"Agreed,"Sarah replied."Is it me or is this second tribulation a lot more complicated than the first"Faith asked.

"No It's not you the danger elevates to new levels.The first was a demon with an ego.Now it's Pandora attacking with everything she can come up with."Sarah replied.

That night Jenny arrived at her trailer grabing a beer from her fridge unscrewing the top tossing in the top in the trash she flops down on her bed.

She tossed and turned as she dreamed.But she was used to it.having meny sleepiness night's in the different foster homes she once lived in.

The next morning everyone met up at the archives."Hey Joe what are you doing here?"Jenny asked.

"It's my day off,so I thought I'd help."Joe replied."Well you know the more the merrier."Jenny said.

"Mortals believe Gods do not make mistakes,Athena created Pandora under my instructions."Zeus said.

"You didn't make,Pandora commit such grievous acts.But she will be stopped."Hera replied.

"Look at the way Joe is looking at Jenny."Sam said."Oh,yeah the boy has it bad."Hank said.

"He isn't the only one smitten, Crane seems to be enraptured by Abbie."Faith replied.

"He's been like that since the Succubus incident."Sarah said."Oh yeah,it truly rattled him."Faith replied.

"It will all work out."Hank said."So Crane's back I see."Joe said."Yeah, He seems like he's doing better than before he left."Jenny replied.

"He's got a tough road ahead, I used to think it was hard being a regular guy.but I realise being a witness,is alot harder than that."Joe said.

"Yeah,We all do."Jenny replied.Everyone in the archives were pouring over books and papers.

Since the discovery of Grace Dixon's journal,they equally poured over it all the while awakening more so the powers in their blood.

"I don't know if August planned for a team of people,to help Crane and Abbie but I'm sure he knew they couldn't do this on their own."Hank said.

"I don't know dad,but we got their backs."Sam replied."I'll be back I'm grabbing Coffee and lunch for everyone."Joe said.

An hour later Joe came back.Everyone grabbed their orders and dived into their food.

"So I heard you were knocked out by the battle demon."Joe said."You know me, I'm like the energizer bunny takes a licken and keeps on tickin."Jenny Joked.

"Yeah a world without,Jennifer Mills would be pretty damn lame."Joe replied.

"Your a piece of work,Joe Corbin."Jenny laughed."Hey I'm just telling the truth.When Dad took a chance on Abbie he knew and accepted what differences would happen in his life."Joe said.

"That's the kind,of man he was.After all no one asked Abbie if she wanted this it was thrust upon her.But we choose to fight with them."Jenny replied.

"And you're right you know I love Abbie like she was my sister and Crane is like the brother I never had."Joe said.

"Yeah Crane is fun to tease."Jenny laughed."Did Abbie tell you about the video game thing?"Joe asked.

"Yeah she said,it was hard to not laugh at his outrage at being fragged."Jenny replied.

"Oh,I know it was hard for me too."Joe said."But inspite of that he's a good man.Just like you."Jenny replied.

They had researched,for hours and had taken a dinner break.As the sun set on Sleepy hollow the group all went their separate directions for home.

Jenny sat in her truck for a few minutes unable to get Joe out of her mind.None of her past relationships had caused this feeling in her.

Not even Nick Hawley caused her stomach to flip or her heart to flutter the way Joe has been doing when ever he was near her.

As she got ready for bed with her gun on one side her phone on the other.

Suddenly she was seeing herself and Joe living together married and she and Abbie discovering themselves pregnant at the same time.

She had never before had dreams like this Abbie was the one who normally did.

"Husband I believe Jenny's soul is in fact trying to tell her where her heart lies."Hera said.

"Agreed she and Joe must face the true just as Ichabod and Abbie must."Zeus replied.

Joe lay in his bed dreaming of only Jenny there was a spark ignited between them that they both could feel.

Joe had wasted a lot of time in resentment even the girlfriends in his past couldn't cure it or his brief stint in the military.

But he was a different person a person who was in love with Jenny Mills.

His dreams were filled with visions of her.But he wasn't the least bit disturbed by it.

As the next morning loomed on the horizon there was much to prepare for keeping tabs on Pandora and her potential next move while exploring the feelings developing between Joe and Jenny.

"Jenny you alright?"Faith asked."Yeah I'm good."Jenny replied."If you're sure."Faith said.

"Yeah I'm fine.Let's get to work."Jenny replied.The group once again set about working on the next attack that was sure to come while Abbie stepped out to do her work with the FBI as usual they would keep her updated and she would do the same should another body turn up.

"It had shook Abbie,to her core to see Martha Dixon frozen in stone though it was miracle that Galatia was kind enough to reverse the effects of the Gorgon.Jenny was not much better but after the shock had died down Abbiefound it far easier to get her in modern clothing than it ever was Ichabod.

Martha had been helping Cynthia and Macey Irving with their new abilities and was filled in about Ichabod's return the latest demon attack and what their next move would be.

"Welcome home Martha."Jenny greets."Thank you Jenny I'm glad to be back.We go where we are needed."Martha replied.

"Has that always been our way?"Jenny asked."Yes Grace Dixon wasn't just helping people at the manor.She went where ever  she was called where ever the supernatural danger was leaving havoc in it's wake."Martha replied.

"Since our childhood we saw how hard it tore Mama apart fighting demons we didn't believe in until those damn white trees sent us the memo."Jenny said.

"I understand completely Jenny,I took a risk going after that sword. I had to sacrifice never seeing my family again,so that the world could endure.to continue the fight, that god picked our family to fight.

"Do you know the difference between choice and Obligation?"Martha asked.

"Yeah,what about it?"Jenny asked."People on the outside looking in,could easily choose to walk away from this.and not give it a moments,thought.But Ichabod and Abbie are obligated because if they decided that they didn't want to do this there is no one in the world who can stand against the evil and win."Martha replied.

"I get that I do."Jenny said."Good because with each tribulation it will only get worse."Martha replied.

"We'll be ready."Jenny said."Oh,and thanks for the cellular phone.It would have been useful to have these back then."Martha replied.

"Don't mention it we all need to keep lines of communication open."Jenny said.

Meanwhile Joe had been lost in thought remembering the dream he had of Jenny the night before.

"Hey Joe,you okay man?"Sam asked."Huh?Yeah Sam I'm fine."Joe replied.

"You seem to have Jenny on the brain."Sam said."So,She's beautiful and badass."Joe replied.

"You're right,about that Uncle August, trained her after all."Sam said."Dad,only brought out what was in them all along."Joe replied.

"That's true he just had to get them to realise it.And I'm sure he would approve of you and Jenny."Sam said.

"Abbie and Jenny,were his daughters in all but blood."Joe replied."Yeah,and I believe he'd be over the moon."Sam said.

"Hera we stand,amongst people who aren't just soldiers in battle but are a family."Zeus said.

"That is,what makes them fight all the more harder."Hera replied."It evokes a passion in them that much is true."Zeus said.

"It can,only serve to work in their favour."Hera replied."Of course."Zeus said.


	2. Whispers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Jenny try to uncover the secrets of August Corbin.

"Hey, Joe."Jenny greets."When I first got to your place, I thought you had a wild party and I was like, "Why didn't she invite me?" And then I noticed the busted lock."Joe replied.

"What were you doing way out here in the first place?"Jenny asked."No, I was bringing over some stuff you left up in my dad's cabin. Just poked my head in, saw the mess."Joe replied.

"Thanks for this."Jenny said."Hey, he... he was as much a father to you as he was to me. You know, whoever did this, it doesn't look like a B and E. It's more like they were searching for something?"Joe replied.

"That's very astute, Encyclopedia Brown."Jenny said."Yeah, well, you and Abbie may have been his protégés, but I inherited some of my dad's cop instincts."Joe replied.

"Hmm."Jenny said."Like, I can tell when you're holding back.Come on, what are you mixed up in?"Joe asked.

"Nothing."Jenny said."Really."Joe replied."I've been keeping it super low-key lately."Jenny said.

"What is it with you and your sister anyway?Look, you know, just 'cause my dad kept me on the outside of his investigation into the strange and stranger, doesn't mean you have to."Joe replied.

"Corbin led Abbie and I down a path 'cause we were already on it. And not by choice."Jenny said.

"Okay, you know, you can slice it any way you want, Mills. Look, you knew a side of him that I never got to know. But I've been back in town almost six months. I figured at some point, you might let me in."Joe replied.

"It's not fun and games, Joe. People die."Jenny said."Yeah, and my father was one of them. Look, he wasn't just stumbling around in the dark. He was on a mission. Sending you off all over the world to track things down for him. And before he had a chance to tell me word one about why he did what he did, he was gone. Look... you and Abbie Uncle Hank and Sam are all that I have left to family. I want you to look me in the eye, tell me you have no idea why this happened."Joe demanded.

"will call around, okay? See what I can find out.The one thing I know about your dad? He didn't want you to follow in his footsteps. Just wanted you to find something worth doing. The fact that you were able to parlay Marine medical training into a job as an EMT?That would've made him so proud."Jenny said.

"Look, will you just promise you'll tell me if there is something going on?"Joe asked."Absolutely."Jenny said.

"All right, yeah. Later, Mills."Joe replied."Yeah, later."Jenny said."You know, whatever it is you want, man, she won't give it to you."Joe said.

"You don't know Jenny Mills like I know Jenny Mills."Don't we?I heard you quit the game and gone soft.I didn't want to believe it. You were damn good."Randall replied.

"Well, I heard they locked you up and threw away the key."Jenny said."Down in Louisiana. But some interested parties pulled some strings, parties interested in what you've got... the Shard of Anubis."Randall replied.

"I've had it for years, and no one gave a damn. What's so important about it?"Jenny asked.

"You'd know better than me. August Corbin sent you after it, right? And this here is his son. Isn't that a kicker? I'll tell you what. You hand over the shard, you two can walk."Randall replied.

"See, I can walk already. You're the one with the limp.Hey, hold it. Did you mean what you said, about the shard?"Jenny asked.

"Sure I did, before you kicked me in the leg."Randall replied."Come on, man. You insulted me. You said I went soft. What do we got without our reputation?"Jenny asked.

"Now, if this is a fake, I'm gonna come back to visit."Randall warned.

"You all right?"Jenny asked."Yeah, I'm fine. He said he knew my dad?"Joe asked.

"Yeah, they used to run in the same circle."Jenny said."What was that thing you gave him?"Joe asked.

"It doesn't matter."Jenny said."The hell it doesn't. The guy just kidnapped me for it."Joe replied.

"It doesn't matter, Joe. You could have been killed. Let me just get you out of here, and we can go back to our lives."Jenny said.

"You know, I think after being handcuffed to a tree, I, uh, I deserve some kind of an explanation."Joe replied.

"Once you open the door, Joe, this whole world that Abbie and I are a part of, you can't close it so easily."Jenny said.

"You know, whatever my father was after, he wasn't afraid to find it. It was his life's work, Jenny, and he never got to finish it. Never found what he was looking for. What kind of a son am I if I don't at least try to pick up where he left off? So, if the shard meant something to him, it should mean something to us."Joe replied.

"Wait, you want to go after it? Like, together?"Jenny asked."Damn straight. I want you to show me what that side of his life was all about. Like it or not, it's the only legacy he left me."Joe replied.

"It's just a part of my life I've never shared with anyone before."Jenny said.

"I know. I'm saying I think it's time you did."Joe replied."Hey,Joe Jenny what happened?"Hank asked.

"I was held hostage,because some dick named Randall was sent to collect something called the Shard of Anubis from Jenny which Dad sent her to get."Joe replied.

"Oh,I see."Hank said."I gave it to Randall so he wouldn't hurt Joe.And Joe wants to get it back."Jenny replied.

"Joe your my nephew and I love you but your can't rush off halfcocked.Abbie and Jenny we're trained for this."Hank said.

"Uncle Hank,he was my dad but I don't have a damn clue,who he was.And that's pretty bad seeing as how I was raised by him and lived with him."Joe replied.

"I'm sorry kid,I know things we're left unresolved between you but I'm here to tell you I'm going to do what I can to make this right."Hank replied.

"I know Uncle Hank,"Joe said.Hank and Sam leave Joe and Jenny alone.

"Sam,I want to know everything about this Randall person."Hank said."I'll find out."Sam replied.

"Good let me know."Hank said."We all know what that shard being in the wrong hands will do."Zeus said.

"Yes which, is why we will help Joe and Jenny get it back."Athena replied. 

"I suggest we watch where Randall takes the shard."Hera said.

"Agreed."Zeus replied.

The Gods and Goddess's, rushed to do their respective tasks making sure to never lose sight of the shard.

"So Martha what do you think of the 21st Century?"Sarah asked."I find it very interesting,I've been reading up on all the advancement's since my time it's truly amazing."Martha replied.

"Yeah their are pro's and cons to everything."Faith said."That's very true."Martha replied.

Jenny and Joe walk into the archives."My goodness,what happened to you?"Sarah asked.

"Had a little run in with a thug."Joe replied."Are you alright?"Sarah asked.

"I'm good."Joe replied."If you,say so."Sarah said."Well come on you two.we have alot of work to do."Faith replied.

"Okay,hold up a minute."Jenny said."Randall Martain,is arrogant and doesn't give a damn who he has to go through to get what he wants."Sam said.

"Yeah I found,that out personally.We need to find out who he's working for."Hank replied.

"I'm on it."Sam said."Where's Abbie?"Jenny asked."She's at the office.She doesn't want to tip off her boss about what's going on here."Martha said.

The group spread out,around the room Sam on the laptop others reading books and the rest making plans.

"Jenny I get that,you wanna look out for me you really don't have to."Joe replied.

"Joe you are family to me and Abbie we don't want to loose you."Jenny replied.

"I'm going to do everything in my power so you won't."Joe said."Don't worry Jenny,we are the secret weapons in this war."Hera replied.

After a long day at the archives everyone once again went home.Jenny was almost nervous to close her eyes overwhelmed by where her dreams may take her.

Lately it seemed like she was going to constantly need cold showers because of how her mind was making her think of Joe's athletic muscles his handsome face as his brow furrowed.

Meanwhile Joe,was having similar dreams once again of Jenny that would make a nun blush.

"Soon both couples with be close enough to complete the final step of their bond."Zeus said.

"Yes for now,we continue as we are."Hera replied."Agreed."Zeus said."I've just printed out the information i learned."Sam said.

"Good let's take a look then we can call it a night."Hank replied."That sounds good to me."Jenny replied.

As Jenny once again made her way home to her trailer she found herself lost in thought.

Before she found herself in her bed sleeping peacefully.Joe had gotten home drained still angry at the fact Randall had kidnapped him and how it forced Jenny to give away the shard.

He was determined to get it back weather he could convince Jenny to show him his father's secret world or not.

When he calmed down he felt extremely tired and went to bed where dreams of Jenny gave him peace.

Suddenly Joe's father sat in front of him,Joe,I know you didn't understand what I was doing with  Abbie and Jenny.I didn't,want to bring you into that world.

"You see I met Ezra when we served in the army together he told me about the wife and daughters he had back at home.We made a pact if one of us never came back the other would make sure their families were okay.

"You know I am a man of my word Abbie and Jenny have important roles to play and now your apart of that.Listen to Hank."August said.

"Dad I'm sorry,I didn't understand at all what you were doing,I thought you loved them more than me.I love you all equally always have.And Joe the day you decide to marry Jenny know that I approve she be good for you."August said. 

"Hey,Joe something wrong?"Hank asked."Dad,paid me a visit last night."Joe replied.

"Oh yeah,What happened?"Hank asked."He told me why he was looking after Abbie and Jenny."Joe replied.

"Cop a squat,nephew this is a long story."Hank said."Our Dad was big on teaching us what he believed made an honorable man.He would, say there is a lot in this life that falls at the feet of man.

"He taught us to be the men we grew up to be.The men we taught you and Sam to be.Of all the things he taught us the core values,stuck with us."Hank said.

"I understand that."Joe replied."The supernatural is a world that hides in plain sight of the normal work no body that has discovered the existence of this world wake's up after having a normal life and say's I've lived a normal life half of my life.Let's make it less boring by adding axe wilding Horsemen of death, evil warlocks, and witches,and demons as the cherry on the cake."Hank said.

"Yeah,I never thought I'd fall victim to it."Joe replied."Neither did August,my point being we can't be the Babe Ruth's or Mahamad Ali's of the supernatural we can't call the  rounds our enemies with die we just play the game,or fight the fight,no matter what side of it we end on."Hank said.

"Yeah I see that."Joe replied."Good, now come on we have work to do."Hank said.

They walk into the archives together carrying doughnut holes and coffee for the group.

"Hey,Jenny I owe you an apology."Joe said."For what?"Jenny asked."I know you and Abbie loved my Dad just as much as I did and both of you feel the need to look out for me like he did.I get that.And I appreciate that."Joe said.

"Weather you know it or not we care about you and want what's best for you,you are our family."Jenny replied.

Hugging her in his arms felt more right than anything in his life.that was where she belonged with him.He never wanted to let her go.

"Wow,what was that for?"Jenny asked."For being what I need, Jenny Mills."Joe said.

"You're welcome."Jenny replied.Jenny was confused by Joe's action but thought no more of it.She was focused more on what the group was doing as a whole.

"Jenny you alright?"Martha asked."Yeah fine why?"Jenny asked."You seem like you have something on your mind."Martha replied.

"Yeah,I do I've been having dreams about Joe every night."Jenny said.

"Dreams of a passionate matter I presume."Martha replied."You got it."Jenny said.

"What you are feeling is normal, those dreams are no more than a manifestation of your growing feelings of young Corbin.Thing's that perhaps you aren't ready to openly profess or act on."Martha replied.

"How is it you can read me so well?"Jenny asked."One thing that is passed down in our family is observation."Martha replied.

"Hey,John it's Hank listen I want you to put people on Randall Martain and anyone he deals will I want a wide net on all of them."Hank said.

"Sure thing,Hank.What did this guy do?"John asked."He kidnapped my nephew and threatened him."Hank replied.

"Don't worry,I'll have so many eyes on him he won't have a secret we won't know."John said.

"What are you doing?"Sarah asked."Oh,just light reading."Faith said."You're kidding,if that's light reading a pamphlet must be the size of a gold brick."Sarah replied.

"Oh, that's quite funny you could be the next top female comedian."Faith said.

"No,I'm not the large audience type of woman."Sarah replied."Well it seems your gifts come in handy here."Faith said.

"So what has your research turn up?"Sarah asked."There are alot of supernatural attacks through out history,"Faith replied.

"That doesn't surprise,me it had to start somewhere."Sarah said."That's true it's incredible all the accounts."Faith replied.

"All the research,your doing will help educate us in the long run."Sarah said.

"I know,every little bit helps."Faith replied."True especially in this kind of work."Sarah said.

All around the archives soft conversations page turing and the light tapping of fingers on a keyboard as the all went about their respective works.

Among the soft noise of the air conditioning.Something that Ichabod and Martha had gotten used to.

While in here they tended to work for hours without realising the time,only fatigue and the growling of their stomachs stopped the flow of their progress.

Hank left the archives to get food for the group the diner was a favourite for the police August took most of his meals there when he was alive.

It was a place known for serving ribsticking food.An hour later the archive doors opened Hank accompanied by the familiar smells of diner food.

"Hank you brung the good stuff."Jenny said."Of course Jenny nothing but the best."Hank joked.

Everyone grabbing their food sat down to eat taking a break from everything thay had occupied their time.

Once they were done they returned to their work Faith noting anything that stuck out to her.while the others continued reading the ancient books.

"The funny thing,about these accounts is that they spread out over centuries so no one can see a patern to the attacks."Jenny said.

"That just makes the demon smart because if you can't detect a pattern you don't know if their was prior attacks."Hank replied.

"Don't let an evil human,hear that they might not like the fact a demon is smarter than them."Jenny said.

"Of course not,it would really give them a swift kick in the ego."Hank replied.

"It's getting late I think we've done all we can tonight."Sam said."Agreed."Ichabod replied.

"Long day."Jenny mumbled.She put her things away grabbing a beer from the fridge plopping on her couch she relaxed.

"Talk about burning the midnight oil kid,"August said."Corbin,what the hell?"Jenny exclaimed.

"I've come to talk."August said."Okay,so talk old man."Jenny replied.

"This fight has been going on longer than we've all been alive.Which,was why I was preparing Abbie and you for this."August said.

"I know this,but what are you getting at here?"Jenny asked."That  you and Abbie are the strongest woman I've ever known."August said.

"We learned from the best."Jenny replied."Hey,no need to stroke my ego."August said.

"Yeah can't have that you don't need an ego as big as the size of all the planets."Jenny replied.


	3. We See Blood And Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Joe work on getting the Shard of Anubis back.

The Shard of Anubis? That's a pretty fancy name. You never suspected it had any value?"Abbie asked.

"Honestly, I had no idea anyone cared about the damn thing."Jenny replied.

"Until you had to trade it for Joe Corbin's life."Abbie said."He overheard things about me, about his dad.He's not about to let that go."Jenny replied.

"Well, can you blame him? All of a sudden, he finds out he really didn't know half of what the man was up to.But you did."Abbie said.

"He deserves to know the truth. I mean, I would want the same, wouldn't you?"Jenny asked.

"Okay, so... this, uh, Randall Martin guy, he must have wanted the Shard pretty bad. You say he's a low-level player?"Abbie asked.

"Simply a fixer for hire. Look, I just need a trace on his car."Jenny said."Mm-hmm. You sure that's all?"Abbie asked.

"I can handle the rest."Jenny replied."What about Joe?"Abbie asked."He's family, Abbie. If he wants to follow in his father's footsteps, I don't have the right to deny him that."Jenny replied.

"Fine. But just, you know... take it slow when you show him the ropes."Abbie said.

"With little Joey Corbin?"Jenny asked."Mm-hmm. Trust me, baby steps."Abbie said.

"Don't mean to interrupt."Daniel interrupted."Not at all. Special Agent Reynolds, this is my sister Jenny."Abbie replied.

"Danny. Nice to finally meet the legend in person."Jenny said."Let's not get carried away. You got a moment for me?"Danny asked.

"Yeah, I got to... dash anyway. You two have a great day agenting. Welcome to Sleep Hollow."Jenny replied.

"Car is cold. I think Randall's been posted up here a while."Jenny said."Good. Means he might still have the Shard."Joe replied.

"Whoa! Stop! Please don't shoot."Sophie pleaded."Where is Randall?"Jenny asked.

"He's getting ice. Look, whatever problem you have with this guy, just leave me out of it.I'm just hitching a ride out of town!"Sophie replied.

"Picked the wrong guy to party with, honey.Damn! Damn, damn, damn!Randall, please tell me this is one of your sick perversions, and you did not lose the Shard to that amateur!"Jenny raged.

"You got played, too, Mills. I mean, I understand him, but you? You sure you're related to August Corbin?"Randall asked.

"Hey, you know, I'm not the one handcuffed to a shower railing."Joe replied.

"Try my 300 mil lens."Randall said."It's hollow. Damn it, Randall! Did you at least stop creeping on her long enough to get a name?"Jenny asked.

"Yeah. But I'm guessing a fake one like I gave to her.Hey! Don't leave me here, man! Come on!"Randall shouted.

"Whole lost soul, hitchhiker thing."Jenny said."Hey! Come on!"Randall shouts.

"Straight out of your dad's playbook."Jenny continued."Wait. Sorry, what are you talking about?"How's that girl connected to my dad?"Joe asked.

"I don't know yet, but if she wants to play..."Thanks, Sammy.Should've tried the Reuben instead. It's the best in the state. I have always loved this place. It's quiet, out of the way. From those tables over there, you can see anyone coming a long way off. Which is why you never sit at the counter."Jenny said.

"Mm."Sophie replied."Keep your hands where I can see them. This is just a conversation."Jenny said.

"I already sold the Shard."Sophie replied."This Shard? Hidden compartment in your car battery. Where have I seen that trick before? Oh, right. August Corbin taught it to me."Henny said.

"Never heard of him. You're new to this; I get that. Want to make a name for yourself fast. So you stole the Shard from Randall. The real question is: who were you going to sell it to?"Jenny asked.

"You know, the way I played you and your boy at that motel, looks to me like you've been out of the game a little too long. You really don't want to know who I work for. Or why that thing is so important. So just hand it over to me now, hmm?"Sophie replied.

"How'd you get into this, huh? Did you run away from home? Do some time in juvie?

"There are a hundred other ways to make a buck. This life sure as hell isn't easy."Jenny said.

"Maybe that's what I like about it."Sophie replied."Tell your employer the Shard is mine. A man I consider to be a father left it in my protection, and if you come after it again, things will get ugly."Jenny warned.

"I guess we'll see how that plays out."Sophie replied."I guess we will."Jenny said.

"Pictures. Mementos from the war. (sighs) Everything else, he already gave to you and Abbie or it got tossed."Joe replied."No, there's nothing in here that might explain why the Shard's so important or who else might be involved.

"I was the one your dad trusted with everything. At least, I thought so."Jenny said.

"For all you know, she was just another hired gun, like Randall."Joe replied.

"With my moves? Trading in the same circles I used to?"Jenny said."Hey, we got the Shard back. A win's a win, right? Look, the girl had some game, but that doesn't mean that she worked for my dad or even knew the man."Joe replied.

"Your dad's life was a maze of secrets. I feel like we just stumbled on a big one."Jenny said.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting pretty used to that.Look... I asked you to show me this world, so... wherever that leads and whatever we learn, I'm with you."Joe replied.

"You think I'm gonna quit now, when it's just getting interesting? More people are gonna come after this thing, Joe. We got to get ahead of that by figuring out who they are. Starting with her."Jenny said.

"Oh,I never thought that."Joe replied."Who are you?"Jenny asked."I'm John Franklin descendant of Benjamin Franklin.And I'm Sonya Jefferson.These are our friends Cassie Ross and Greg Washington."Sonya Introduced.

"Wait as in the founders of our country?"Jenny asked."Yes our ancestors put in place provisions, that would help the witnesses.It's our legacy."John replied.

"August and I met them in the early stages of this thing and they have access to channels that non law enforcement can't easily tap."Hank said.

"Our ancestors job was only to guide Mr.Crane not to lay out in full detail what his destiny would be."Sonya replied.

"They knew they wouldn't survive as long as Mr.Crane so they enlisted their families to continue where they left off."Cassie said.

"Which is where you come in."Joe replied."Yes exactly."John replied."Well,we can use all the help we can get."Jenny said.

"You see all the people Mr.Crane paths with made preparations so that their descendants would join forces,and help the witnesses fight the evil."Sonya replied.

"Why didn't you,and Corbin ever mention this?"Jenny asked."I wasn't time yet.Listen as we're getting into the thick of it we have to gather our resources.

"I asked for John's help in researching but there is more they can help with."Hank replied.

"Okay, let's get to work."Sam said."Everyone gather around."John replied.

"The people who where put in place as mentors were nowhere near ignorant of what their roles where or the roles of the people they we're teaching.

"The reason they couldn't tell Crane or Abbie who and what they were was simple.The witnesses had to discover it on their own.All the mentor's,could do was prepare them for the road they were set to travel.

"But they were not just preparing them.They were preparing their desciples.Those who had no obligations,to fight but was willing to fight."Sonya said.

"This is just,a handful of people who fight on this side of the line."Hank replied.

"Yeah cause,damned if the bad guys aren't coming out the woodwork."Sam said.

"True but,we know bad guys can be sloppy arrogant and can be taken down."John replied.

"We'll get the job done."Jenny said."Of course we will."Joe replied.

"Jenny can we talk?"Martha asked."Sure Martha what's on your mind?"Jenny asked.

"I was fortunate,to be loved by a good man who was an excellent father husband and man in general.

"If my daughter we're here I would want her to find love with a man like her father Joe and Ichabod.For they are truly a rare breed of man."Martha said.

"Where is it written,that Abbie and I find love in the apocalypse?"Jenny asked.

"Oh,stranger things have happened."Martha joked."You got jokes that's cute."Jenny said.

"Jokes,have been around longer than anyone in this room."Martha replied.

"Husband when do you think we should tell them about their inheritance?"Hera asked.

"We will tell them soon enough.Right now Pandora believe's the witnesses are mere humans.That is something we can use to our advantage.

"Even Randall Martain has no inkling of what he is dealing with."Zeus replied.

"As the mortals say it's about to be a whole new ball game."Hera said."Agreed."Zeus replied.

"John thanks for coming to lend a hand."Hank said."It was supposed to happen Hank,"John replied.

"Oh,I know that."Hank said."We'll celebrate them kicking more evil asses."John replied.

"What's this?"Sarah asked."Cassie is setting up a nerve center in this corner that's similar to Batman's computers in the Batcave."Sonya replied.

"The best part is can be made mobile."Cassie said."That's great."Sarah said.

"Hey,Jenny Joe check this out."Sarah hollared."What's up Sarah?"Jenny asked.

"We have a high tech nerve center in the Archives."Sarah replied."Oh this will work out great."Jenny said.

"Anything that gives us a leg up works for me."Joe replied."Spoken like a Corbin."Sam joked.

"Oh shut up,Sam such a butthead."Joe laughed."You are  more like brothers than cousins."Hank replied.

"Hank Corbin's son a butthead oh the horror."Sam teased."Okay,kids do you need a time out?"Jenny asked.

"No,Mom."Joe and Sam joked."Ha ha very funny."Jenny replied."Are they always like that?"Martha asked.

"Though Abbie and Jenny were barely teenagers they all grew up together in a way which allows for them to get silly from time to time."Hank laughed.

"Yes,it shows."Martha replied."Yes it does.This is,an unusual little family but a family non the less."Hank said.

"That's so true."Martha replied."Okay everybody we've done all we can.Cassie has devices programed that connects to the nerve center keep them with you at all times.I've got one set aside for Abbie and Crane as well."John said.

"See you in the morning everyone."Cassie replied.The new developments at the archives brought more activity to it then it's had since it was used in Ichabod's time.

Joe followed Jenny back to her trailer sitting down having beers after spending another long day at the archives.

"What are,you thinking about?"Jenny asked."I was just thinking how far we've come in spite of everything."Joe replied.

"Yeah we're alive that always works."Jenny said."Yeah I agree we have to take victories where we can get them."Joe replied.

"This is dangerous what we face but we're survivors."Jenny said."Yeah, It's what we do best."Joe replied.

"Yeah,that's what sets us apart from the bad guys."Jenny said."I know,I don't have the answer for why life played out the way it did.for any of us.but the good thing that came out of it was it brought us all together.

"You and Abbie the bravest women I know.It's because you've always had to be.But you and Abbie have all of us who care about you."Joe said  

"I care about you,too Joe.You're no longer the little boy trying to outsmart Abbie or pretend your saving her from bad guys.But being a hero is something that is in your blood."Jenny replied.

"Jenny it's because of what I saw growing up.I didn't understand Dad or Uncle Hank always helping people and they instilled that in me though at the time I thought Dad was passing me over for Abbie it never once occurred to me he and Uncle Hank,have big hearts and they could see untapped potential in people."Joe said.

"Some people,are just gifted to see more in a person than what they could ever see in themselves."Jenny replied.

"Dad saw two sisters that each had talents and though the path they started on together seperated them for a time,I believe he was trying to bridge, the gap by forcing you to take turns, that would put you back on the same path.He just couldn't tell either of you because he knew your fear and pride would hold you back."Joe said.

"Yeah we had,to get there on our own.We both blamed Abbie for situations she had no control over. It was just easier to blame her."Jenny replied.

"That's the past,we all have a future to look forward too."Joe said.

"Your right."Jenny replied."I'm going to head on home I'll see you tomorrow after my shift."Joe said.

"Good night Joe."Jenny replied.She watched him walk to his truck and drive away the feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave her it clung to her very soul.

The next morning Jenny almost didn't feel like she slept at all it was strange to feel that way.She look's at her phone seeing a text from Abbie Crane and Martha are making breakfast for everyone.

"Hey,Jen."Abbie greets."What's with the buffet breakfast?"Jenny asked."Oh,Martha feels doughnut holes are not ribsticking enough for the trials we are about to face.Her words not mine."Abbie replied.

"I know you don't talk like that."Jenny said."It kinda smells, like how Mama used to cook when she wasn't tormented."Abbie replied.

"I was just thinking the same thing."Jenny said."Oh,Miss Jenny you are looking hale and hearty."Ichabod greets.

"Thanks Crane,you too."Jenny replied.Abbie and Jenny could hear the boisterous laughter of the men in the house as the ladies calmly chatted.

As for Joe while answering emergency calls all over Sleepy hollow he had his mind on Jenny but also listening for any strange things the others might not have known yet.

He liked spending time with Jenny she understood where he was coming from with his confused feelings.That's not to say Abbie didn't it was just different with Jenny.

Last night,once he got to the cabin in truth he had been too pumped to sleep.He wanted to kiss Jenny but was kicking himself because he didn't want to push it.

"What's going on with you Jenny?"Abbie asked."Oh,I was thinking about Joe.he was over my place last night and we talked."Jenny replied.

"Yeah what about it?"Abbie asked."I can't put my finger on it other than to say that since him trying to become apart of this world, things have changed.

"There's this attraction there it's palpable way different then when I dated Big Ash or Hawley."Jenny replied.

"It sounds like you are afraid of it."Abbie said."Maybe I am,you know me and long term have issues."Jenny replied.

"Joe isn't like Hawley though,"Abbie said."I know he's not."Jenny replied.

"If this leads,somewhere where you'll be happy then don't be so quick to run from it."Abbie said.

"You should take your own advice, why push Crane on that Zoe chick?"Jenny asked.

"Jenny you know he's my bestfriend and roommate."Abbie replied."You're pushing him away because of the way he left."Jenny said.

"Jenny just leave it be."Abbie warned."All right."Jenny replied.But the thing about Abbie and Jenny was they could never fool eachother.They knew when to push when to back off and when to kick each other's asses if a situation ever called for it.

Abbie was used to stepping into Lori's shoes when there was a need for it.

Lori had taught them much when she was of a clear mind even when she wasn't she gave them tools they took with them like talisman.

But she had also taught,them to keep people at arm's length which was a disadvantage when you wanted people to be their for you.

Jenny had adjusted to life outside the walls of Tarrytown and Abbie thanked god for that.

The group filled their plates sat down and enjoyed a feast made for kings.Of course Joe was missed but they knew he would be there if he didn't have to work.

A couple hours later and the group filled into the archives."Abbie Jenny Faith can I speak with you?"Martha asked.

"Yeah sure,they said in unison."Listen while I was away I helped Cynthia and Macey deal with their new abilities.You all have this power inside of you it's time you embraced it."Martha said.

"I don't know with the whole Katrina thing."Abbie replied."Abbie if you were trained Katrina wouldn't have been able to have had the jump on you."Martha replied.

"I see your point."Abbie said."So I'll be helping you train."Martha replied."Okay,we'll do it."Jenny said.

"I know you worry what Crane would think,But I'll help him."Martha replied.


	4. The Badass Sisters Mills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Jenny help Abbie and Ichabod face off with a tooth fairy demon.

"Hey, Joe. You find a name for the mystery girl who's trying to steal our shard?"Abbie asked.

"Uh, well, your sister's asking around, but so far, no hits. Actually, I'm, uh... I'm calling about something else. Look, I was just first responder on a code three. A little girl fell into a coma. No one knows why, but... her sister claims that she saw a monster attack her."Joe replied.

"What kind of monster?"Abbie asked."Hi, Saffron. I'm Abbie. This is my sister, Jenny. We wanted to talk to you about what you saw in your bedroom, if that's all right."Abbie introduced.

"And we wanted to tell you that we think you're very brave for telling everyone what you saw. I know how hard it is to open up about something when no one believes you. Especially something scary like this. And if you do want to talk about the monster you saw, we're here to listen."Jenny replied.

"Well, she's still pretty traumatized, so there's not much to go on, but my gut tells me that she saw something."Jenny said.

"Mine, too. But we need more information."Abbie replied."This reminds me of our room when we lived on Lindbrook. But without the boat window."Abbie said.

"Boat window?"Jenny asked."Come on, you remember. The boat window."Abbie replied.

"I guess I was too young."Jenny said."The circular window above my bed? We used to pretend it was a porthole.Imagine we were on a boat going somewhere else."Abbie replied.

"Somewhere far away I bet."Jenny said."It was actually Dad's idea. We used to pretend like we were going on an adventure together. I think that he wanted us to know that there was a big world outside of Sleepy Hollow for us to explore and that we could leave if we wanted."Abbie replied.

"Well, he certainly took his own advice."Jenny said."You ever think of Dad?"Abbie asked.

"Pretty much never... which I'm confident is mutual."Jenny said."People change."Abbie replied.

"Not people like that. They just get better at hiding it. Or they drink themselves to death.

"What if we said it was an epidemic? They could quarantine the kids."Jenny said.

"An ordeal of that measure would involve incredible local, if not national, attention. The exact kind of panic Pandora wishes to provoke."Ichabod replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, let's think. What do we know about the Abyzou? It is invisible to adults. It preys on children who just lost a tooth. It's territorial. All the victims in the past lived within a small community, within a five-mile radius. Okay. It looks like there's only one elementary school within ten miles of the Paynters."Jenny said.

"We should go down there, suss out what children are close to losing a tooth. How do we do that without raising suspicion?"Ichabod asked.

"I have an idea."Jenny said."This is too good."Jenny chuckled."Is everything okay with that boy?"Jenny asked.

"Gregory? Oh, he's just a little woozy. Actually, he's very close to losing a tooth. Maybe the assembly was a little much for him. Oh."The teacher replied.

"Thank you."Ichabod said."Gregory. Hey. I want you to take this. It'll protect you against the things that only you can see. You understand?Good.That's who we need to watch tonight."Jenny replied."And Sarah Fogel. Do we have the location of Revere's bag? Ichabod asked.

"Yes. It's at the Colonial Raleigh Museum. Abbie's throwing her FBI weight around trying to get it shipped to us overnight. The silver coins are a good repellent, but we have to find a way to kill this thing."Jenny said.

"If silver is the Abyzou's foible, perhaps a weapon of that nature can deal a fatal blow."Ichabod replied.

"I have a feeling the Colonial Raleigh Museum is not impressed with Abbie's FBI status."Jenny said.

"You're back in the saddle, huh? Jenny finally set you up?"Joe asked."Beg your pardon?"Ichabod asked.

"Don't worry, I've been through it, too. The Mills sisters are great at killing monsters, but their true passion lies in matchmaking. Word to the wise... if they try to hook you up with Diane... run."Joe said.

"If you are referring to Miss Corinth, she is guiding me through the procurement of my citizenship. She is a dragoman, an advisor, a-a tutor. Nothing more."Ichabod replied.

"Yes, I had a math tutor in high school... Fred. We didn't text every two minutes. And if we did, we wouldn't have used that little monkey emoji where he covers his eyes."Joe said.

"Mr. Corbin... in my experience, obfuscating a working relationship by indulging in auxiliary feelings can become rather... complicated."Ichabod replied.

"I don't know. Sounds like you're overthinking it."Joe said."As is my way."Ichabod replied.

"Jen? I have something I want to tell you, and I don't think you're gonna like it.I found Dad."Abbie said.

"Yeah, I knew something was up. I found him five years ago. He moved around a lot before he remarried. Pamela. Stepson Walter. Really sold them a bill of goods."Jenny replied.

"Five years? I've been feeling guilty for not telling you for two months, and you've known for five years?"Abbie said.

"Oh, come on, what was I supposed to say? The guy who wants nothing to do with us has a new address and family? I thought it would upset you. I know how much you hate him."Jenny replied.

"I don't hate him. I'm trying to have an open mind. You're the one who can't stop talking about how horrible he is."Abbie said.

"Because that's what you've told me my whole life. Come on! He left when I was three... I barely even remember the guy. I only hate him because you hate him. You said he ruined our childhood. (scoffs) You want to reconnect with that deadbeat? Go ahead. Just don't come crying to me when it turns out he's still a jerk."Jenny replied.

"Hey. Where's the monster, Greg? Show us."Abbie said."There!"Greg shouted."Where?"Jenny asked.

"To the left!"Greg shouts."Where is it now?"Jenny asked."Right!"Greg replied.

"I can't see it."Jenny said."In front of you!There it is!"Greg shouted."Did you see that? I got an idea."Jenny said.

"There! Jenny?"Abbie replied."Abbie! Abbie. Abbie. Abbie! Abbie."Jenny panicked.

"She is strong, Miss Jenny. The strongest person I've ever known in this or any other time. Clearly, our limited knowledge of the Abyzou has led us astray. Silver may repel the beast, but it by no means inflicts a mortal wound. I should like to return to the Archives, examine the texts further. There may be a detail we missed."Ichabod said.

"I'm gonna stick around here for a bit longer."Jenny replied."Of course."Ichabod said.

"What happened to your sister?"Saffron asked."She got hurt."Jenny replied.

"The doctors told my parents they don't think my sister's gonna wake up. I'm her big sister. I was supposed to protect her. This is all my fault."Saffron said.

"Hey. You know, when Abbie and I were about your age, we got into this huge fight.We didn't talk for a long, long time. But now, whenever I think about Abbie, I never think about that fight. I just think of the good times and all the ways she's been such a great sister. That's how I think about her, and that's how Tessa thinks about you. Because you're her big sister. There's no one she loves more than you. And nothing in the world... no monster, no evil... can ever change that. You and I, we're gonna have many more happy years together with our sisters. I promise."Jenny replied.

"So, what do you we got?"Jenny asked."Would you believe it? Actual dentistry tools. They call to mind many a torturous memory but bring us no closer to defeating the Abyzou. Oh, Revere and his secrets. He was too clever by half. Everything is masked by a cipher or a riddle, or buried beneath one of his banal colloquialisms. "Nothing is as it seems." "The forest for the trees." "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts." "The sum of its parts." These tools fit together. They create a greater contraption.

"Revere used these parts to build a weapon, one that could defeat the Abyzou. Dentist tools provided the perfect cover, but he needed something more: ammunition.

"Silver. Not for filling teeth and not for killing the Abyzou. Something else, then. If only I knew what happened behind that door. There was a flash of light."Ichabod said.

"Silver nitrate. An explosive chemical compound used in experiments with early flash photography. So silver nitrate creates a flash of light. And there are trace amounts of it in water, which would explain why Abbie and I briefly saw the Abyzou's form back at the Gonda house.

"So silver exposes the Abyzou and leaves it vulnerable to attack. It must have a weak point, a kill shot that you have to see. That's how silver weakens it. And that's how we kill it."Jenny replied.

"Inside, now!Crane! Crane! The silver nitrate wore off. I lost it.No!"Jenny shouts. 

"Very good."Ichabod replied."Abbie, got a name on our shard thief, or at least the one she's going by... Sophie Foster. Not much out there, but a couple who heard about the job said Atticus Nevins was footing the bill."Jenny saidI'm gonna dig into him, see what I can find."Abbie replied.

"Cool. Hey, Abbie. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Dad. And me blaming my issues with him on you... that wasn't fair."Jenny said

"It's okay. But I also know that no matter what... we're gonna be fine. No fight is ever gonna keep us apart again."Abbie replied.

"So, what do you want to do? You want to talk to him?"Jenny asked."I do. But then, I think about his, you know, new life, new family, his kid. I don't want to screw that up for anyone. Not even him."Abbie replied.

"Well, you know, we don't need to. We got each other. That's all that matters."Jenny said.

"You're right."Abbie replied."Martha is gonna,have us training tonight you know.We've gotten better and stronger."Jenny said.

"Yeah we are really badass."Abbie replied."Of course.I'll let you get back to agenting."Jenny said.

Jenny knew Abbie had been kidding herself.She had been there when Abbie had put the stiff upper lip to Crane's departure.But she also knew Abbie knew her just as well.

As Jenny drove to the Archives her thoughts were of all the personal growth that happened in both Abbie and Jenny's lives.

"They still fight what their hearts want."Zeus said."Husband,that is their way soon the want for their soul mate will be to overpowering to fight."Hera replied.

"Now I think it wise all of you have a herb garden so that you will be able to make remedies and other things when needed."Martha said.

"Yeah it will,save us having to hunt down rare ingredients."Jenny replied.

"Remember to focus don't get destracted."Martha said.Jenny took a deep breath not rushing suddenly the book on the table slowly began to float with ease.

"That's wonderful,Jenny."Sarah said."Yeah that's great Jenny."Faith replied.

"It feels weird,though."Jenny said."It will until you get used to it."Martha replied.

"It will be eaiser the more you practice."Hank said."Keep,at it all of you."Martha replied.

They worked,on their task for hours.Cassie sat at the nerve center making sure she had eye's on everyone.

"Cassie how's it looking?"John asked."Pretty good I was able to tab into the FBI channel's any call they get we'll know."Cassie replied.

"That's great,are you sure they can't trace it?"Sonya asked."Oh, definitely."Cassie replied.

"Hey, where were you guys?"Sonya asked."Crane,took me down to the Masonic cell i was busy wiring up Cassie's nerve center so she can keep track of that too."Sam replied.

"Yes it was rather educational to watch."Ichabod said."You haven't seen nothing yet,Cassie is quite the genius.Benjamin Franklin's inventions rock her world."John replied.

"I'm certain,he would have been enthused by her excitement of his achievements."Ichabod said.

Meanwhile Martha continued Abbie Faith Sarah's and Jenny's training.

"You all are doing very well."Martha said."I want,to thank you for including me in the training."Sarah replied.

"No need,of that dear witch blood flows in your veins just as much as it does in me and my decendant's.It will serve you to learn to use your abilities well."Martha said.

"I know I just never tapped into it."Sarah replied."Well Sarah,your catching up nicely."Martha said.

"Thank you."Sarah replied."If we, are to defeat the evil we all have to be on our game."Martha replied.

The ladies worked on their magic non stop until their energy was low it was at that point they called it a night.

Like most nights Jenny was tired after training but she didn't mind the fact that she could plop down on her bed and sleep was something she looked forward to.

But she was startled by Hera appearing in front of her."Jesus you scared me."Jenny exclaimed.

"I apologise I did not intend to distress you."Hera said."Well you did but what brings you to visit?"Jenny asked.

"I've come because I know what troubles your's and Abbie's heart."Hera replied.

"What do you mean?"Jenny asked."Joe is your soul mate which is part of the reason you are so compatible.You must step out on faith and not hold to the fear that your relationship will be as your parents was."Hera replied.

"Everything,will workout as it should.allow me to impart more advice.Dont use your pain as a tool to hold you back use it to make you stronger."Hera Continued.

And before Jenny could speak Hera was gone.Jenny's mind was restless but she still found herself able to sleep.

Meanwhile Joe was sitting on his couch watching television.Joe was like Ichabod when it comes to regrets because they both had a long list of them.He was glad his uncle and cousin we're in his life they we're after all the last Corbin's left though one day he hoped to change that.

Joe falls,asleep not long after turning the tv on.He was split between his thoughts of Jenny and Understanding the many layers of his father.

But also he was hurting because Pandora had almost taken Abbie from them and it broke his heart twice over for himself and for Jenny.

"How,did the talk with Jenny go?"Zeus asked."Abbie and Jenny have suffered much and are quite guarded and I realize that is their mother's influence and the abandonment the suffered."Hera replied.

"They simply, need the support they have in their group of friends and family."Zeus said.

"I know,your right of course humanity will have their trials and truth be told mentors witnesses and desciples alike will face their fair share of them."Hera replied.

a brand new day bloomed over the residents of Sleepy Hollow and with it brought a continuation in the tedious everyday things they have to do with the underlying supernatural happenstance.

They continue to twart Pandora's menions and sometimes come out battered bruised dirty or tormented but they survive.

Jenny had woken up feeling better than the night before getting ready to go to the archives fifteen minutes later she walked into the archives hearing multiple conversations.

"What'd I miss?"Jenny asked."Nothing we're just getting started."Hank replied.

"Okay if you say so."Jenny said.Trying to anticipate Pandora's next play isn't easy especially when it takes a body count to figure out what they are up against.

"Here's,what we know about Pandora so far she's able to blend into the surroundings allowing her to appear as if she belongs in the area."Hank said.

"True."Sam replied."Which made it easier for her to gain access to her targets."Sonya said.

"But it isn't,just the people killed it's the ways in which she uses to do it ways that are from Crane's past as if to taunt him.and mind games for Abbie trying to force her into despair."Cassie replied.

"It's like she's trying the Moloch routine.Moloch told Crane he would deliver Abbie's soul to him.And he was so worried about that being true they were careful around each other."Jenny said.

"Evil is a web,of manipulations for evil to succeed in part getting into the mind of the enemy making them paranoid unwilling to trust people you once trusted."Martha said.

"Divide and conquer the oldest of oldest tricks in the book."Henry replied.

"Who knows,what else she has in store."Cassie said."We just, keep doing what we're doing."Henry replied.

"Yeah in the meantime I'm gonna keep digging."John said."Let us know if you find skeletons."Henry replied.

"Hey,Jenny can I talk to you?"Joe asked."Sure what's on your mind?"Jenny replied.

"You know,I was thinking about my dad it's like Abbie you and I only got bits and pieces of him but Uncle Hank,had everything.It's weird to think of him like he's a dissected animal and we each gota piece."Joe said.

"I'm not making excuses for him I just think he was trying to protect us all giving us what we needed at the time until we were ready for the full picture."Jenny replied.

"I think you,might be right about that.I mean some might take that as him being a puppet master."Joe said."I guess in a way you can say he was."Jenny replied.


	5. We Know Dead Men Tell No Tales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Joe and the rest rest of the gang deal with zombie solders and uncovering more of August Corbin's secrets.While balancing a relationship.

"There you are, all up in your faces."Ichabod taunted."You missed the spare."Joe said.

"I'm more used to bowling on turf. That would spare me these shoes. I look like an Italian circus performer."Ichabod replied.

"At least the shoes make it seem like you bothered to wear a costume at all."Abbie said.

"Seriously.Yeah. I mean, I know you have a look and everything, but come on, today's the one day you get to change it up a bit."Jenny replied.

"Is it not obvious? I'm John Adams. The weskit. Brushed brocade and French buttons. It was his sartorial signature. I spent all night on this embroidery."Ichabod replied.

"I totally see it."Jenny said.It's unmistakable."Joe replied."Speaking of embroidery, isn't Hoop Dreams over there the one helping you with your citizenship application?"Abbie asked.

"Oh, Miss Corinth. Yes."Ichabod replied."Oh, come on, Crane. Go."Abbie said.

"Ooh, swagger. You still think Halloween isn't fun?"Abbie asked."The Celts believed All Hallows' Eve to be a sacred time when the souls of lost loved ones walked the earth and were honored with prayer, not face paint and molasses-based faux blood."Ichabod replied

"But miniskirts and blue eyes get a pass."Abbie said."Rye whiskey, large kosher pickles, extra brine, and... cocktail onions. You know, you are the only man who has ever learned my recipe for the perfect Pickleback chaser.

"They are a crime against good whiskey. For a guy who hates 'em, you sure knock 'em back okay."Jenny said.

"Well, maybe I enjoy the company. (whistles)"Joe replied."Ooh! You keep bringing me chocolate, you can keep coming around."Jenny said.

"So, did you dig up anything on the Shard?"Joe asked."Well, we've got some bills of lading, IP addresses off the Deep Web, and... a face. Meet the man who's after the Shard of Anubis... Mr. Atticus Nevins."Jenny said.

"I know this guy, Jenny. He was a friend of my dad's."Joe replied."What? Atticus Nevins? Are you sure?"Jenny asked.

"I... I mean, I didn't know his name. Dad just called him "Bull" 'cause he carried a .30-cal in their platoon. That-that, uh, box I brought over from the cabin... there's an album in it."Joe replied

"Okay. Here."Jenny said." Here. Look."Joe replied."Uh, your dad sent me on how many missions buying and selling strange artifacts?"Jenny said.

"Yeah, and his old war buddy happens to be the kingpin of that entire black market? What does that say about my dad?"Joe asked.

"If your dad was using me as a shill to make money, I would know it."Jenny said.

"Are you sure? I mean, how many secrets did he keep from me?"Joe asked."Well, we have a name now. We can use it to get answers. Joe... Your dad was... one of the best guys I've ever known. And until we have proof otherwise, I'm holding onto that."Jenny said.

"Yeah."Joe replied."I don't know. I may have been wrong about this address. It was listed on half the documents on Nevins, so I just thought..."Jenny said.

"No, this is the place. I've been here before. I was just a kid. I told you my dad and Nevins would go up to the cabin sometimes. We'd stop here to get supplies. Dad would buy me a sandwich, sit me out front while he went inside."Joe replied.

"Hey. That doesn't necessarily mean..."Jenny said."That he was working with Nevins? You said it yourself... the man had a lot of secrets."Joe replied.

"There she is. Follow my lead."Jenny said."Whoa. The balls on you two."Sophie replied.

"Hey, easy. All we want is to sit down with your boss."Jenny said."Yeah? That's not gonna happen."Sophie replied.

"It's a personal thing. A family thing."Jenny said."Am I supposed to care?"Sophie asked.

"All right, we'll give you the Shard. That's what he wants, right?"Joe asked."Hey, hey, Joe, hold on."Jenny replied.

"Nevins sits down with us, answers my questions, and we'll give it to him. You have my word."Joe said.

"All right. He's down in the city on business, but, uh, I'll see what I can arrange. Oh. Funny thing, after you stole the Shard from me that first time, I told Nevins I'd find you, get it back. He told me to sit tight, that you'd show up on your own soon enough."Sophie replied.

"Are you crazy? We still don't know what the hell that thing is."Jenny said."I know. And I'm sorry. It's just... Look, we may not get a chance like this again. Look, I promise, I won't let anything bad happen."Joe replied.

"Joe, in this world, that is not a promise you can make."Jenny said."Then what would you have me say Jenny?"Joe asked.

"You have,a lot to learn about this world Joe you can't just make bonehead moves like that and hope for the best it's too dangerous for that."Jenny said.

"Look calm,down Jenny I was just trying to help us."Joe replied."I'm not gonna calm down."Jenny said. 

"Jenny I was just trying to get a way in,to see the man this Guarantee's us that."Joe replied.

"I know that Joe,but you don't know what your dealing with."Jenny said.

"Hey what's going on?"Hank asked."Joe Offered to give The Shard to Nevins if he would give us a meeting."Jenny replied.

"Joseph Corbin, what the hell we're you thinking?"Hank asked."Like I told Jenny I was just trying to buy our way in."Joe replied.

"Joe you may,have created a mess that you and Jenny could get hurt."Hank said.

"All right,let's table this for now we have work to do."Sam replied."Were's Martha Sarah and Faith?"Jenny asked.

"We're back here."Martha replied."I'm guessing you heard that?"Jenny replied.

"Yes Jenny,we did.It is hard for a child who longs to have a relationship with his father.No child that loses a parent or parents expects, the tightly guarded closet to burst open unearthing the things their parents kept hidden."Martha said.

"I know it's just Joe is almost like a kid getting to unwrap a surprise package so excited in fact that when he opens it he doesn't expect to find what's inside."Jenny replied.

"Oh,Jenny just be patient with him he means well."Martha said."I know he does and maybe I was hard on him,but he isn't used to this."Jenny replied.

"No he is not,but because he loves you he is adjusting to the difficulty of the duty placed upon us.come now you and the others have more to learn."Martha said.

"We all do."Jenny replied."You guys wanna go to the tavern after this?"Joe asked.

"I think it's a good idea."Hank replied."Yeah agreed."Sam said.

They grabbed a table toward the back ordered their drinks while the group laughed and joked enjoying the peace.

It was near midnight before the group parted ways and headed for home."That was fun."Joe said.

"Yeah, it was.It felt good to forget at least for a little while."Jenny replied."Hey, It's gonna be okay you know you have to know that."Joe said.

"I know, let's not talk about this anymore."Jenny replied."All right."Joe said.

"You think,Joe and Jenny will be all right?"Sam asked."They are both strong they'll find their feet.It'll be tough but they'll pull through,Joe let's his curiosity and need to know rule his actions."Hank said.

"What does that mean?"Sam asked."What I mean is that he isn't thinking rationally about how dangerous this truly is.I don't think,August ever expected for Joe to have run-ins with Atticus Nevins.Much less Joe finding out all the Skeleton's in August's closet."Hank replied.

"There is a lot that none of us knew about Uncle August but we can't change that."Sam said.

"That's true come on the packages arrive tomorrow we're gonna take them to the archives."Hank replied.

The next morning found Hank Sam and John unloading boxes and carrying into the archives.

"What's all this?"Joe asked."Oh, these are things I had shipped in for our use."Hank replied.

"Like what?"Jenny asked."Some new toys for our arsenal."Hank replied.

"Um,What are these little drones for?"Sarah asked."We can use these to help us do recon on our enemies.Cassie can you wire these to connect to the satellite?"Hank asked.

"Oh,boy I wonder if Crane will go nuts over the drones."Jenny said."Yeah we all know how he loved the video game system."Joe replied.

"Hey Martha,when did you get here?"Jenny asked."Oh ten minutes ago I was bringing things to refill the labs stores."Martha replied.

"Really what did you get?"Jenny said.An assortment of herbs from the farmers market."Martha replied.

"That's great could come in handy."Jenny said."It will help you all learn to make remedies.And other useful things."Martha replied.

"Abbie and Crane could use all the help they can get."Jenny said."Yes they can and they shall."Martha replied.

"Wow how much did you get?"Jenny asked."Enough,for each each of us to have at our homes as well as here."Martha replied.

"It's impressive."Sarah said."Oh yes it adds to the room as well."Faith replied.

"My word,is that a tiny airplane?"Ichabod asked."I knew it wouldn't be long before he noticed them."Jenny laughed.

Abbie looked up,from her laptop when she heard Ichabod exclaim."Are you guys having recess?"Abbie asked.

"No Leftenant,they are just explaining what they are planning with the tiny airplanes."Ichabod replied.

"Alright,I don't need you distracted by new toys."Abbie said."Never fear,Leftenant I shant be taking my eye off the ball as you say."Ichabod replied.

Meanwhile the others in the room watched the exchange with humorous smiles on their faces.

"They are really dense."Jenny said."There is none so blind as those who will not see."Martha replied.

"Yeah,they are blind all right."Joe said."They are both scared Abbie that he'll leave and Ichabod that she would reject him."Martha replied.

"How do you know?"Jenny asked."Because it's as obvious as they are oblivious."Martha replied.

"Don't let them hear you say that."Jenny laughed."Oh,I won't."Martha replied.

After hours of practice and research Jenny and Joe headed back to her trailer.

"Well today was eventful."Joe said."Yeah it was."Jenny replied."But you know with Nevin's and Pandora it will be more eventful."Joe said.

"Oh,I know."Jenny replied."We spend so much time talking about this we don't talk about much else."Joe said.

"Well do you have a topic in mind?"Jenny asked."Well yeah I want to know what it is you want from this relationship?I know you have guarded yourself when it comes to getting close to people.I just was wondering where you see us in the future?"Joe said.

"That's one thing,Abbie did better then me.She planned for the future while I just planned long enough to get me from day to day."Jenny said.

"That's because Abbie,was taught to be responsible and I'm guessing because your mom knew what she was going to be dealing with."Joe replied.

"Your right,She did,both of us dating and keeping people at arm's length.I never thought long term."Jenny said.

"That's fear Jenny.Both you and Abbie are capable of loving but your fear overrides that."Joe replied.

"What are you talking about?"Jenny asked."I'm talking about the situation with your parents crippled the both of you that Abbie,thinks her fate is the same as your ancestors. while you build booby traps to keep people away from your walls."Joe replied.

"Is there a point to this?"Jenny asked."Yes,What happened to your ancestors and your mom was tragic Jenny but both you and Abbie forget your mom brought you into the world that in no way means yours or Abbie's lives will be a mirror image of the life your mother lead."Joe replied.

"When did you get so Dr.Phil?"Jenny asked."I'm not I'm just observant comes from having a cop for a dad."Joe replied.

"I guess that's an advantage."Jenny said.Before they knew it it had gotten late so Joe spent the night with Jenny holding her as they slept.

"Things are going smoothly."Zeus said."Yes it's getting near the time all their lives will change forever."Hera replied.

"What are you doing?"Faith asked."I'm looking,at the family tree that Lena Gilbert gave Abbie."Martha replied.

"Why?"Faith asked."Because knowing your history is important they really don't know except they think it's a tragic legacy of death."Martha replied.

"Yeah it would mean alot to all of us."Faith said."Abbie and Jenny need to understand the roots that bore Generations of our family."Martha replied.

"I don't disagree,with that.Even Sarah is working on something like that for her and Ichabod."Faith said.

"Yes,I saw I'm sure there is much Ichabod wants to know of what became of his family."Martha replied.

"Yes,and I'm certain he'll find out soon enough."Faith said."Yes come, you can assist me with the preparations for the next part of the training."Martha replied.

Jenny woke up cacooned in the arms of the man she loves and it surpises and yet comfort her at the same time.

"Morning Jenny."Joe mumbles half asleep."Morning Joe."Jenny replied.

"This is a nice way to wake up."Joe said."Yeah it's, not bad a lot better than I've woken up in a long time."Jenny replied.

"How about I whip us up some breakfast."Joe said."Sounds good."Jenny replied.

Joe went to the kitchen finding everything he needed to make an August Corbin special breakfast.An ten minutes later they ate their breakfast in silence.

"This smells just like something your dad would make."Jenny said."Yeah he wanted me to have the skills to impress a girl I might marry someday."Joe replied.

"Well the last part not withstanding I'm impressed."Jenny said.

"That's what,I was going for I wanted to prove to you I'm not just some reckless unthinking fool.And I know you're doing me a favour by introducing me to this world."Joe replied.

"No,it's not about that.Corbin was your dad I understand that but your not the only one kept in the dark he chose the pieces he was willing to give of himself and at the end of the day I'm not saying that all of us shouldn't know what exactly he was doing I'm saying we have to be smart about how we do it."Jenny said.

"Your right I don't want to be the cause of something bad happening to you."Joe replied.

"Joe you won't be you have to know that."Jenny said."We don't know what's gonna happen Jenny."Joe replied.

"That's Crazy Joe,You can't think like that.Look come on we have to get ready to meet the others."Jenny said.

"I'll clean up the mess."Joe replied."Okay I'll be ready in ten minutes."Jenny said.

Jenny and Joe arrive from the tunnels to the archives."Hey guys did you sleep well?"John greets.

"Yeah great."Jenny replied."Miss Jenny Master Corbin mind your heads!"Ichabod shouts.

"Okay who gave Crane the drone controls?"Jenny asked.She looked at John and Sam who were at the moment trying to keep from laughing.

"Is that how,you two teach him to use that thing?he could have hurt us."Jenny scolded.

"Miss Jenny Master Corbin I apologize for the drone mishap."Ichabod replied.

"It's all right,Crane you didn't know any better."Jenny said."Yeah Crane don't sweat it."Joe replied.

"If you are certain."Ichabod said."Yeah don't worry about it Crane."Jenny said.

"Jenny come on we have to continue."Martha replied."How was your night with Joe?"Faith asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself."Abbie said."I thought this, was the archives not a hen house."Jenny replied.

"Don't change the subject."Faith said."All right fine.We went to the trailer and talked then we went to sleep and he made me breakfast this morning."Jenny replied.

"Well that's sweet Jenny."Abbie said."Yeah,Joe is a keeper."Faith replied."I know I'm still finding my way you know this is after all a long term relationship for me."Jenny said.

"I know that,Jenny at least we know he really does love you."Abbie replied.

"I know and believe it or not I love him too."Jenny said."I can tell you love him and that he loves you."Abbie replied.

"All right you two we have work to do."Martha said."Abbie has anything new come up?"Sarah asked."Not yet but that doesn't mean that it won't."Abbie replied.

"You all don't know that much about magic so it's up to me to inform you."Martha said.

"We're ready."Jenny replied.


	6. Death To The Red Lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Jenny help Ichabod and Abbie kill a Caribbean bee deamon.

"Damn, I thought I cleared that location for cameras."Jenny exclaimed."You're good. So is Reynolds."Abbie replied.

"So he's coming down hard on Nevins?"Jenny asked."I can't tell you the details. But yes and soon. So... it's over. Okay?"Abbie said.

"Doesn't sound like you're giving me a choice."Jenny replied."Look, I want to know what the connection was between Corbin and Nevins as bad as you do. Nevins is dangerous. Corbin was our mentor."Abbie said.

"And Joe's father. He is not gonna be happy about this."Jenny replied."I'll talk to him."Abbie said.

"No, I'll do it. We started this whole thing together, I think it's... best if we finish it the same way."Jenny replied.

"It's good that you tried to help. Tell me how it goes."Abbie said."Well, I gave him a sedative. Should knock him out for a bit. What happened to him anyway?"Joe asked.

"He was stung by a Trinidadian paranoia monster. Welcome to Sleepy Hollow. Mm."Abbie replied.

"Chadon Beni... a medicinal herb that only grows in Trinidad, but I know someone who may have a supply. You stay here with Reynolds. Joe and I will be back as soon as we can."Jenny said.

"Nice. Thank you."Abbie replied."So I guess we put Abbie in a tight spot with the Nevins thing."Joe said.She'll be all right."Jenny replied.

"I know. Just, we were so close to finally getting some answers."Joe said."I'm sorry, Joe. I wish there was another way."Jenny replied.

"Hey, no. I mean, you went down that road as far as you could. Hope you know how much I appreciate it.So, what is this guy, some kind of Caribbean witch doctor, or...?"Joe asked.

"Call me that again, and it's me and you.Jenny Mills. Long time. Long enough for you to get a man."Azzaca greets.

"Oh, no, he's not my... boyfriend."Jenny replied."No, no, no, we're not...together."Joe said.

"Irish moss. This'll give you stamina for those long, long nights, huh?"Azzaca replied.

"Uh, we need something off the red list, Azzaca."Jenny said."Chadon Beni. That is a tough one on short notice. I have to call a fella who could call a fella who has a boat, but..."Azzaca replied.

"No time to haggle. Quarter pound. Friends-and-family rate. We're on the clock."Jenny said.

"An Obeah man is only capable of so much, Jennifer Mills. I cannot bend time and space."Azzaca replied.

"And if we pay cash?"Joe asked."Oh, you mean to say that Chadon Beni? I have a pinch for emergencies. Oh. Yeah. I like this one. Keep him."Azzaca replied.

"A shadow older than time falls over your soul. You shall be claimed."A demonic voice said.

"Hey, let her go. Come on. Come on, get off her, man!"Joe shouts."Azzaca, what the hell?"Jenny asked.

"Watch yourself, sis. Your fate has changed. Protect her."Azzaca replied.

"You sure you're not hungry? The chef here makes a mean Cajun catfish."Nevin's said.

"Yeah. I've tried it. My dad used to bring me here when I was a kid, remember?"Joe replied.

"Where is your friend?"Nevin's asked."Mills isn't a part of this."Joe replied."Hmm.Look at us."Nevin's said.

"So what are these?"Joe asked."Bank accounts? Transit numbers? That's Liechtenstein and that's Geneva. It was your father's idea. I wanted to hide the cash in Bolivia, like a... Butch and Sundance thing. Back then your father was much smarter than me with money. Congrats on your inheritance.

"I mean, even though... you had to get it by selling out your friends.Boy, you look like your father, when we were shavetails down at Parris Island. This is where you give me what I want, son.

"That was the arrangement. What, you think I'm the villain here? No, no, no, it doesn't work like that. In this game, son, the debts collect you. Your father learned that the hard way."Nevin's said.

"Well, I'm not my father."Joe replied."Yeah. Ever asked yourself why you need to know? Why we're playing ring-around-the-rosy over this little hunk of stone? You're exactly like him. You're drawn to the darkness, and you can't look away. That... that badge of your father's, that, uh... Mayberry sheriff vibe... that was not August Corbin.

"No, he knew the truth. There is no good... no evil... just...power.All right, let's go for a ride."Nevin's said

"Hey. Hey! Hey! Call off your dogs.The Shard."Jenny demanded."You're making a big mistake."Nevin's replied.

"That's my specialty."Jenny said."Jacket pocket."Joe replied."Move."Jenny ordered.

"He said the numbers were for Swiss bank accounts. If there's money... my dad's money."Joe replied.

"You believe him?"Jenny asked."I don't know. Well, we got more than we could've hoped for."Joe replied.

"Nevin's can't stand your father he just tolerated him.He can't bother Corbin anymore what better way to mess with him than to make him look like a fool in the eyes of his son."Jenny said.

"Jenny,it's an opportunity so what he hates my dad.so what the guy is a arrogant jerk,He thinks he's using us I say we use him."Joe replied.

"Joe that's all well and good in theory but Nevin's is as slick as a snake oil salesmen.He is the walking embodiment of loopholes.The only difference is that he can't get away with it when it comes to Pandora."Hank said.

"Nevin's looks at you and see's your father,he sees you as another opportunity to put the screws to a man he has hated,for a long time. but still found a use to keep in contact with."Sam replied.

"I get that,I sat across a table with this man and he kept trying to bait me by using the I know something you don't know game."Joe said.

"That's what he does he likes to toy with you get into your head creating doubts."Hank replied.

"Okay I get it I get it."Joe said."In the meantime we all have things to do."Hank replied.

The Archives was once again abuzz with activity."What are you guys doing?"Jenny asked.

"Placing protection's on the weapons we've already done Abbie's and Ichabod's but and we'd like your's and Joe's next."Martha replied.

"Okay,what exactly are you going to do?"Joe asked."Katrina put enchantments on the weapons used to fight Moloch correct?"Martha asked.

"Yes,but what does that have to do with this?"Jenny asked."You guys fought for two years without safe guards this will ensure you are all properly protected."Martha replied.

"Nothing wrong with that."Jenny said."Well come on time waits for no man."Martha replied.

"Very funny Martha."Jenny said."Come on Jenny."Faith replied.

"Listen,the situation with Nevin's is causing problems for Abbie's job."Hank said.

"I know but what can we do about that?"Cassie asked."Find out who Reynolds reports to and all who works in his bosses office."John said.

"Yeah and when you do find out everything you can about who they deal with."Hank replied.

"We have to protect Crane and Abbie."Sophie said."Sure thing."Cassie replied.

"Don't you think Abbie might get upset about this?"Faith asked."No because we're not saying anything about it.This isn't about Reynolds it's more about who has the wool over his eyes."John said.

"Okay let's get this done we have a lot of work to do."Faith replied."Yeah we do."Sonya said.

"Jenny your getting better at this."Martha replied."Yeah, thanks."Jenny replied.

"You're welcome."Martha said.John Sophia Sam Hank and Joe watched as the magic begin.

"Wow that's amazing."Joe exclaimed."The Van Tassel's were not the only ones who were powerful."Martha said.

"Yeah that's incredible."Joe replied."Nice work,Faith."Jenny said."That was easy."Faith replied.

"The trick is to not overdo it."Martha said."How do we not do that?"Sarah asked.

"It's about knowing your limitations."Martha replied."She has a point if you push yourself to hard you will give the enemy an advantage."Jenny said.

"Yeah,And that's something you need you don't want the bad guys to have."Sonya replied.

"Keep going."Martha said."Woah it's getting to look like the Northern lights in here."Cassie replied.

"It brightens the room up that's for sure."Joe said."Yeah literaly, people might think there's a disco ball in here."Hank replied.

"What on earth is a disco ball?"Martha asked.Cassie pulls up YouTube on her computer typing in Saturday night fever John Travolta dancing.

"Look up on the ceiling that round shiney ball is called a disco ball."Cassie said.

"Hmmm.I see what you mean."Martha replied."You okay Martha?"Sonya asked.

"I'm just in awe of the progress made since from when I can last remember."Martha replied.

"I know this kind of thing is way beyond what you originally saw back in the day."Sonya said.

"Yes,it is but it's still quite fascinating."Martha replied."The world and the times forever change."Hank said.

"As they should."Martha replied."Hey,Jenny when we're done for the day would you like to go out to dinner?"Joe asked.

"Of course I would."Jenny replied."Silly me I thought you might say no."Joe replied.

"Very funny Joe."Jenny said as she slapped his shoulder."Isn't that what you love about me?"Joe asked.

"No anyone can be a smartass the support you give me is what I love about you."Jenny replied.

"I love that in spite of what you have gone through you are very strong very smart and can take on  anyone who dares harm those you love."Joe said.

"That can also be a weakness."Jenny replied."Yeah it can,but not if you don't allow it to be."Joe said.

"Oh,and how do I not allow it to be?"Jenny asked."By protecting our weaknesses as well as our strengths."Joe replied.

"We're did you get that from?"Jenny asked."My Commanding officer said it before the incident with my platoon."Joe replied.

"He's right."Jenny said."Yeah I didn't find fault with his logic."Joe replied.

At five thirty every called it quits and Joe and Jenny headed off to a new Japanese place that was becoming very popular.

"This place is nice,I think Crane and Abbie should come here."Jenny said.

"They always eat Chinese take out this should be a new experience for both of them."Joe replied.

"Yeah it would be."Jenny said."So I was thinking after dinner we could spend the rest of the night having fun."Joe replied.

"I like were your going with this."Jenny said."Oh, really,Jenny I'm sure I can convince you to love it."Joe replied.

"You're sure you're up for the task?"Jenny asked."Oh absolutely."Joe replied.

"You are so cocky."Jenny laughed."What can I say you bring out the best parts of me."Joe replied.

"You have helped me trying to work out my issues."Jenny said."We all have our issues Jenny it's how we deal with them that sets us apart."Joe replied.

"You are one of a kind Joe Corbin."Jenny said."I'm not the only one.There can never be another Jenny Mills as beautiful and badass as the original."Joe replied.

"Oh,you certainly have game."Jenny said."Let me show you some more."Joe replied.

Joe surprises Jenny lifting her over her feet carrying her to the back of the trailer setting her gently on the bed.

Their eyes lock and in that moment an understanding was made between them clothes found their way on the floor.

They found paradise in each other not realizing they were connecting their souls becoming one as they were truly meant to be.

He shocked Jenny by his actions but at the same time she was enjoying it.The next morning she once again woke up feeling his arm loosely wrapped around her.

Jenny turns the radio on and White snake "Is This Love" begins to play.

I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone,  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I can't wait to see you again

I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright,  
'Cos I don't think I can take anymore

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day,  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...

Joe comes up behind her smiling wrapping his arms around her."Didn't know you were a white snake fan."Joe teased.

"I'm good at keeping secrets."Jenny replied."Your good at a lot of things Jenny."Joe replied.

"Since you plan,to stick around you'll get a chance to find out."Jenny said.

"Oh I look forward to that."Joe replied."Yeah,so do i."Jenny said."Come on let's make breakfast."Joe replied.

They go about the task of making breakfast all the while laughing and cracking jokes it was a little bit of paradise a piece of happiness that Jenny rarely experienced.

"Thanks for this."Jenny said."You don't have to thank me I wanted to do this."Joe replied.

Suddenly the phone rings."Hello?"Jenny anwsered."You two coming in today or are you playing hooky?"Sam asked.

"No we're not playing hooky we'll be there in a little while we've got something's to take care of before we do."Jenny said.

"All right see you when you get here."Sam replied."Sam wants us in as soon as possible."Jenny said.

"So what exactly do we have to do before we head over to the archives?"Joe asked.

"Oh we,have to go to the storage unit I promised Crane I'd bring back books he requested plus I have to get more weapons for our armory."Jenny said.

"Okay lead on then."Joe replied.An hour and fifteen minutes later Jenny and Joe are lugging things through the tunnel entrance into the archives.

"Let's give them a hand."Hank said."Yeah I've, got more back in the truck."Jenny replied.

Once everything was unloaded it was time for Jenny to do more magical training.

"Remember you can use your powers to heal as well as harm."Martha said.

"Okay what's next?"Faith asked."Don't ever use your energy alone because you will drain quickly like that.We'll be going on a field trip soon in order for me to teach you to bolster the world's energy as an extension of your own that's an important lesson."Martha said.

"How are we supposed to do that?"Jenny asked."By using amulets."Martha replied.

"Okay how will that work?"Sarah asked."Amulets made with runestones are very powerful we have the ability to make them as an extra protection."Martha replied.

"I think Crane and Abbie have need of this too."Jenny said."Yes I agree."Martha replied.

"Actually all of us should have these,"Hank said."I agree with that."Martha replied.

"Oh man,sorry Jenny."Faith said."What happened?"Joe asked."I nearly hit Jenny."Faith replied.

"No harm no fowl."Jenny said."Are you sure Jenny?"Joe asked."Yeah Joe I'm fine."Jenny replied.

Joe carefully looked Jenny over he couldn't bare anything to happen to her he knew Faith wasn't trying to hurt Jenny but he still didn't like it.

"Just be careful friendly fire is just as deadly as enemy fire."Joe said."I'll be fine Joe."Jenny said.

"Let it be Joe."Hank replied."Okay."Joe said."Their training is coming along nicely."Zeus said.

"Yes they are becoming a strong force of power."Hera replied."They will get where they are meant to be."Zeus said.

"Cassie what are you doing?"Soya asked."I'm recording all calls that come in from the PD or FBI."Cassie replied.

"Okay so I take it there is nothing to report."Sonya said."Nothing for now."Cassie replied.

"That's good we still have time."John said."Yeah we'll just keep going as we are."Hank replied.

"It's the best plan we got right now."John said."Yeah we'll work it out."Sonya replied.

"Of course,when the going get tough, the tough get going."Hank said."Someone listen's to Billy Ocean."Cassie teased.

"He made some good music."Hank replied."Yeah he did."John said."Don't get him singing."Sam warned.

"Why?"Sonya asked."Because it's like a form of torture."Sam replied."Oh great,we'll record him singing and if all goes well we might just make a demon kill itself."Faith said.

"That sounds like something straight out of repossessed."Joe replied."Are you kidding me?I can't imagine a demon calling the police on Abbie and Crane for them trying to kill it."Jenny said.

"Only in movies could they get away with that."Hank replied.


	7. Our Art Of War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Jenny connect more and the gang prepare to save her.

"All I'm saying is if I was the one who knew about a Swiss bank account in my dad's name, I would consider cashing it out."Jenny said.

"It's blood money, Jenny. Nevins said as much."Joe replied."So give it to charity. Who knows what's actually in that account? Maybe your dad left a message. That's what all this has been about... figuring out the riddle wrapped in an enigma who was August Corbin."Jenny said.

"That's how it started. I thought maybe if you showed me the world you shared with my dad, I might feel closer to him."Joe replied.

"And?"Jenny asked."Well, he's not the one I feel closer to."Joe replied."Aah! Oh, geez, Mills. I get the hint. Jenny?Hey, Jenny? Jenny! Hey! Jenny! Jenny..."Joe panicked.

"And this never happened before?"Abbie asked."No, I had some weird dreams the other night."Jenny said.Could be related."Abbie replied.

"No physical changes?"Ichabod asked."I think I would remember developing mutant powers."Jenny said.

"Look, it's-it's got to be the Shard. Her veins were glowing the same color as the Shard."Joe replied.

"I thought the Shard of Anubis was a metallic lump."Abbie said."Oh, it turns out that was just an outer casing of some kind. When Nevins opened it..."Joe replied.

"Nevins? Wait a minute! You guys went and saw Nevins after I told you to steer clear?"Abbie asked.

"That was my call."Joe said."Which I backed."Jenny replied."I told you Nevins is the target of an active FBI investigation..."Abbie fumed.

"Which is why we got in and got out. No harm, no foul."Jenny replied."No harm." You could've compromised everything that we've..."Abbie fumed.

"If I may."Ichabod interupted."Mm."Abbie mumbled."What was inside the case after Nevins opened it?"Ichabod asked.

"It was a glowing crystal. And when I took it from him, it disintegrated."Jenny replied.

"Did you touch the crystal?"Ichabod asked."No, just the outer casing."Joe replied."And Nevins, did he handle it?"Ichabod asked.

"Yeah, he-he picked it up. But he put on a glove."Joe replied."What you got?"Abbie asked.

"Binding stones. Very rare, very powerful artifact with a singular quality... they are absorbed into the body upon contact. It is a way to directly transfer mystical energy."Ichabod replied.

"You're saying I absorbed the Shard? That it's inside of me?"Jenny asked.

"So it would seem. Miss Jenny, mortal beings are not meant to house this much mystical energy. It is akin to..."Ichabod replied.

"plugging a high-voltage wire into child's toy. It'll fry the circuits."Joe said.The Shard... it's gonna kill me."Jenny exclaimed.

"So, we find a way to get it out of her, right? There's got to be some kind of spell or... Shard-ectomy we can perform."Abbie said.

"Very little is known about binding stones. It's been centuries since anyone even recorded seeing one."Ichabod replied.

"For what it's worth, I feel fine. I feel awesome, actually."Jenny said."Yeah, well, that can just be temporary. You know, the way some terminal patients feel euphoric just before they decompensate?

"Look, if anybody knows how to deal with this thing, it's Nevins."Joe said.

"Nevins is off-limits."Abbie replied."Whoa, okay, I know that this might cause some problems with your job, but this is Jenny we're talking about."Joe said.

"You don't think that I know that? What good are you gonna be to her if you're locked up?"Abbie asked."Shh, quiet."Jenny replied.

"Well, isn't that what you're supposed to be helping us with, Agent Mills?"Joe asked.

"Quiet! You hear that? We got company."Jenny said."Jenny, we got to go!"Joe yelled.

"Those things... they were unstoppable."Abbie said."Hitting them seemed to make them stronger."Ichabod replied."Like they fed off the energy of our attacks. It's a miracle we're alive."Joe said.

"No miracle..."Jenny said."Jenny."Joe and Abbie exclaimed.

"I guess being fatally infected with the power of an ancient artifact has its pluses."Jenny said.

"They just converged on you. They didn't care about us at all."Joe replied."Perhaps drawn to her energy. Like moths to a flame."Ichabod said.

"Or they were sent for her. You said it, Crane. She is the Shard. Which Nevins is obsessed with."Abbie replied.

"You think he might be controlling these creatures?"Ichabod asked."Nevins is bad news, but summoning demonic rage creatures is way over his head."Jenny said.

"Not over Pandora's. These are precisely the kind of hellspawn she's been known to unleash."Ichabod replied.

"We should've seen this before."Abbie said."Seen what?"Joe asked.

"Nevins is working with Pandora."Abbie replied."Oh, hey, Jenny."Abbie said with concern.

"Sorry. Just a little woozy."Jenny said."Let's head to the archives."Abbie replied.

"I've got some Web crawlers that can scour Darknet sites. If someone out there's talking about binding stones, that's where we'll find it."Jenny said.

"You're supposed to be resting."Abbie replied."I'm fine. Besides, it's not the flu. I don't think rest and fluids are gonna cut it."Jenny said.

"Our lives keep getting jumbled up in this. You know, I worked hard to separate my professional life from the supernatural, and look what happened. It literally infected my family."Abbie replied.

"You always tried so hard to compartmentalize your life, let's face it, because you're a control freak, but this stuff we're involved with is messy. The supernatural is the only world I've ever known and if it ends up killing me, well, I can think of worse ways to go."Jenny said

"You're not going anywhere."Abbie replied."Says the control freak."Jenny said.

"Uh, apologies."Ichabod said."It's all right, I get it. I'm... I'm just amazed how you guys focus in on this stuff when monsters are out there and people you care about are hurting."Joe replied.

"Indeed. There is nothing more frustrating than the feeling of helplessness in the face of an unknown foe. Which is why we must seize control whilst we can."Ichabod said.

"Hmm?"Joe mumbled."Talk to her."Ichabod said."Right. What about you?"Joe asked.

"Get the feeling it's not just rage monsters that have you feeling helpless."Ichabod said."Uh..."Joe replied.

"I have become well acquainted with the vicissitudes of life."Ichabod said.

"Oh, come on."Joe replied."But, yes. I have become keenly aware of late that... I may be fighting a losing battle... on many fronts. Against bureaucrats. Against developers. Against... On many fronts."Ichabod said.

"Well, maybe you should take your own advice. Talk to her.Sometimes I just miss being in the Corps, you know? You had your mission, had your orders, that was all you needed to know."Joe replied.

"Oh, yes. There is a purity to the mission of a workaday soldier. One which, I confess, I miss as well."Ichabod said."If only we could be so single-minded all the time."Joe replied.

"Hmm. Single-minded mission."Ichabod said."You got something, Crane?"Abbie asked.

"Uh... Here. "Once summoned and scented with a quarry, they will continue their pursuit indefinitely until the quarry has been captured. It is this single-minded focus on their mission that defines the fearsome creatures known as... the Norse berserkers."Ichabod replied.

"Berserkers. That would explain their anger-management issues. Do they have any weaknesses?"Abbie asked.

"Uh, it says their strength burgeons the more you fight them, as they feed off the energy of the battle. They are vulnerable to one substance... mistletoe."Ichabod replied.

"Wait, seriously? Like, as in, "Gosh, who put that there? Oh, well, I guess we should kiss" mistletoe? Mis..."Joe said.

"Mistletoe is known to have druidic powers. In fact, Celtic priests would coat their arrows in mistletoe sap before going to battle."Ichabod replied.

"Wait a minute. Jenny actually showed me some crossbow bolts that looked like that. Hey, Mills, where'd...?"Joe asked.

"Behold my glory for I am coming."The Voice said."How long was I out?"Jenny asked.

"Not long. You started glowing like a road flare, and then you zonked out. How you feeling"Abbie asked.

"Like I went a couple rounds with Godzilla."Jenny replied."Mm."Abbie said."Or Godzilla's meaner brother."Jenny replied.

"You remember anything?"Abbie asked."Not really. Just a feeling, like... like I was someone powerful.Masonic cell."Jenny replied.

"Mm. Where are the guys?"Jenny asked."Crane has a theory on how to track the berserkers, and he and Joe are checking it out."Abbie said.

"They're gonna need our help. Mm, okay."Jenny replied."We're just gonna chill, okay?They'll let us know if they need us. And they're armed up with the mistletoe bolts anyway, so..."Abbie said.

"You pulled babysitter duty?"Jenny asked."Just like old times."Abbie said.

"Yep.Just like old times."Jenny replied."We need Joe's help on this one. He's back in the Masonic cell with Jenny. I'll find the supplies we need."Abbie said

"So tell me again how this plan is supposed to work."Jenny asked. Well, it is an Abbie-Crane special. One part history, one part magic, whole lotta crazy."Joe replied.

"Mm. Sorry, is this hurting you?"Joe asked."Mm, no. No, I'm just a little dizzy.You know, I spent my whole life hunting magical artifacts. Now one of those artifacts is fighting back.Is that karmic or ironic?"Jenny asked.

"It's neither. It's gonna be a little footnote when you tell people the story about what happened here years from now."Joe replied.

"Oh, yeah? Who am I gonna tell?"Jenny asked."Well, let's see, I don't know. I mean... Abbie'll be running the FBI, so she's gonna be kind of tough to reach. And Crane will be a college professor, but he's only gonna keep office hours, like, once a week, so..."Joe replied.

"What does he teach?"Jenny asked."Modern cinema.Hmm. So I guess that leaves me."Joe replied.

"I guess it does."Jenny said."You know, Crane told me I should talk to you."Joe replied.

"About what?"Jenny asked."About this."Joe replied.As he kissed Jenny passionately.

"And we ain't goin' nowhere.Come on. Jenny? She's not here. It's crazy. I locked her in before I left."Joe replied.

"Joe we'll find her."Hank said."He's like a caged animal he's going to snap."Sam whispered.

"Yes he may,but that won't bring Jenny back any faster."Martha replied.

"I know that.We have to be sure he won't do anything reckless."Sam said.

"He loves her,Sam he would walk through hell in a miniskirt if it meant he got Jenny back."John replied.

"What are you doing?"Hera asked."Pandora and The Hidden One still see Jenny as a mere human inferior to him.A witches powers alone can't and won't be enough to stop him."Zeus replied.

"Oh that I know that's why what's that saying mortals say?Ah yes, that is our ace in the hole."Hera said.

"Yeah he won't see that coming."Zeus replied."No he won't his arrogance is a good way to blindside him."Hera replied.

"Yes that will really make him mad."Zeus said."Abbie isn't taking this well either."Athena said.

"Of course she would not.Abbie took her duty as the older sister to heart she always made sure Jenny was taken care of even at the expense of herself."Hera replied.

"Their family paid a severe price for this calling.Abbie holds the guilt of it while Jenny held the bitterness."Zeus said.

The tension is as thick as a solid wall of fog."Listen to me all of you.We can't afford to loose our heads in this."Martha said.

"She's right,come on we need to load up."Hank replied."Yeah I'll get the truck."John said.

"How is she holding up?"Zeus asked."She's hurting but she's still fighting."Hera replied.

"She's going to continue to fight that is in her nature but we will make sure that they fail."Zeus said.

"Pandora,played right into the Hidden One's hands had she not help free him then and now the world would have been far better off."Cronos replied.

"True but we can't change what has been done."Athena said."No but we will help the Witnesses fight them."Artemis replied.

"When are you going to tell them that we gave them our abilities as well as those being a witness and deciple affords them?"Athena asked.

"That's true."Hera replied."Shouldn't we have told them sooner?"Artemis asked.

"They are not ready for that yet."Zeus replied."Agreed they have to be lead in that direction."Hera said.

"And is this the way to do that?"Athena asked."It is the only way if we tell them now they won't be inclined to believe it as truth.Only when they tap into the powers inside of them will they be ready."Cronos replied.

"Martha has helped them a great deal with that power.The Hidden Ones,power that is inside Jenny mills as we speak is merging with her natural born power."Zeus said.

"They will be in for a shock."Hera replied."One of which will be their downfall."Artemis said.

Meanwhile as the gods spoke Lori Mills comes into the room."Moloch has always been to blame for the destruction of your family."Cronos replied.

"I should have been stronger for them."Lori replied."You did the best you could on your own."Hera said.

"Abbie and Jenny, learned to be strong careful and to take care of eachother inspite of your fragile state of mind you did well by them."Zeus replied.

Lori watched her daughter's alongside the Gods.When they freed her from Tarrytown what she didn't tell them was that they didn't free her from the guilt of not being able to do more for them.

Suddenly as Lori sat between the gods Lori's parents came into the room.

"Oh sweetheart,we are so proud of the woman you became and the women you raised Abbie and Jenny to be."Jacob said.

"Jenny's gonna be fine sweetpea."Ellie replied."The day, you were born both your grandfather's sat side by side looking down at you they said you had soulful eyes,that you were strong and a fighter."Jacob said.

"And they were right Abbie and Jenny are just the same."Ellie replied."

As the pain ignites every nervending in Jennys body she can hear faint voices in her mind easing her through the pain helping her channel the powers within her.

"Who are you?"Jenny asked in her mind."We are friends Jenny we're going to protect you."Athena replied.

"How?"Jenny asked."You'll be able to feel it and the amulet around your neck is drawing some of the power from you."Hera said.

Jenny feels the amulet buzzing against her skin.and the pulse of power flowing through her unlike anything she's ever felt before.

"What's happening to me?"Jenny asked."That's your magic as well as the power of the shard."Zeus said.

"Don't alert Pandora or the Hidden One that anything is different."Hera replied.

"Wait I thought the shard was going to kill me."Jenny said."Normally that would be the case however you are special."Zeus replied.

"Why?because I'm a witch."Jenny asked."In a way yes."Hera said."What does that mean?"Jenny asked.

"Everything will be made clear very soon."Hera replied."Joe Abbie."Zeus said.

"What the hell?"Abbie and Joe exclaimed."Apologies for frightening,you Jenny is fine we are keeping watch on her right now."Hera said.

"Where is she?"Joe asked."You will discover that soon enough there is more you must do first."Zeus replied.

"Calm yourselves it does Jenny no good for the both of you to lose your heads."Hera scolded.

"That's my sister,it's my job to protect her."Abbie raged."A duty you in no way failed Abbie things shall be made clear soon."Zeus replied.

"What's that about?"John asked."I don't know but we'll watch for a while."Hank replied.

Martha Faith Sarah Cassie and Sonya sat at a table across the way."Joe and Abbie are wound up tight."Sonya said.

"Of course they are worried sick about Jenny of course we all are though."Martha replied.

"That's true."Faith said."But Abbie is held hostage still by her guilt over Jenny anytime she isn't able to protect or save Jenny she will feel like a failure."Sarah replied.

"As for Joe he just got Jenny he doesn't want to lose her."Sonya said."He isn't going to lose her."Martha replied.

"How can you be so sure?"Cassie asked."Because at this moment The Hidden One, isn't powerful he needs Jenny to live in order to get the power out of her.He can't afford for her to die before he does."Martha replied.

Suddenly the door opening has everyone turning to look."Who are you?"Abbie asked.

"I am here to help as are they. pointing to the others behind him."Ares said.

"Your going to need as many hands on deck as you can get."Hera replied.

"That's true but why help us?"Joe asked."Because you are all about doing what is right and that stands for something."Zeus said.

"Plus there is nothing like a good blindside."Ares replied."No truer words sir."Ichabod replied.

"Ah,Ichabod Crane Washington could have chosen,no better man than you to be his right hand man."Zeus said.

"Ah hmm,Thank you."Ichabod replied overcome."No need of thanks Ichabod."Zeus said.

"Come we must get you properly ready to fight Pandora."Hera replied.

Suddenly the found themselves in a place completely unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time."We appear to be in the collisium."Ichabod said.

"What the hell?"Abbie exclaimed.


	8. Novus ordo seclorum.Saving Jenny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team saves Jenny and work to get Abbie Back.

"Her veins were glowing the same color as the Shard.Guys, where is she?"Joe asked.

"Careful."Ichabod replied."There's no sign of her.She's on foot.Her phone's still here. And her gun. That's not like her."Joe said.

"No, it is not. The Shard within her brought visions. Perhaps it's taken on a more permanent state."Ichabod replied.

"That's why we need to find her fast."Joe said."We must tread cautiously. Miss Jenny's trail leads towards a most formidable intersection of ley lines.If that is her destination, we must assume Pandora is there, too."Ichabod replied.

"Well, let's hope she is. I got a few choice words for her."Joe said."So do I. Which way?"Abbie asked.

"East."Ichabod replied."I'll take point.I should've never taken my eyes off of her, not for one second."Abbie said.

"Leftenant."Ichabod replied."This thing we do, I can kill Yaoguai until the berserkers come home, but I can't protect my own flesh and blood?"Abbie said.

"I share in your frustration, Leftenant. The sisters Mills are as close to family as I have left. But she is not lost. And if we're to help her, we must have faith. If we wage a war fearing loss, we surrender to defeat before a battle has begun."Ichabod replied.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?"Jenny asked."The Eye lies within you, mortal. It speaks of all that was."The Hidden one replied.

"Jenny?!Where is she?She was just here with Pandora."Abbie said."And that thing, what the hell was that thing?"Joe asked.

"It was disfigured... almost mummified."Ichabod replied."Where the hell did they go?"Abbie asked.

"This is Sumerian. We've seen its like before."Ichabod replied."The tablet, the one that called us the destroyers."Abbie said.

"These symbols...would suggest a threat far worse than we could have imagined."Ichabod replied.

"What is it, Crane? What kind of monster."Abbie said."No... no... are we dealing with this time? no monster. I believe we are facing a living, breathing... god.

"May the hidden one ever remain unseen. His domain is the place of death. He is uncreation, unbeing. Pray his eye does not fall upon you, for his gaze is power infinite."Ichabod replied.

"He's really a god. Like Zeus or Poseidon."Abbie exclaimed."She is the Pandora of legend. Does it not follow that she might attempt to raise an ancient deity?"Ichabod asked.

"Okay, I don't care who he is or what he is, we need to head out to that lair and take him down."Joe replied.

"Rushing into battle against a power this mighty would severely diminish Miss Jenny's chances of survival."Ichabod said.

"No rushing, just hurry up, figure out who he is, so we can kill him faster."Abbie replied.

"Right, his name is "Etu 'Ilu," roughly translated as "the Hidden One." This staff, the gem on top is meant to represent his absolute power."Ichabod said.

"The same power that's trapped inside of Jenny."Abbie replied."The Shard, yes, referred to here as the All-Seeing Eye. All-seeing... Of course. She did it on purpose. 

"Miss Jenny drew these whilst experiencing visions brought on by the Eye."Ichabod said.

"It's like her brain was overloading. She couldn't get it out fast enough."Joe replied.

"Hey, that staff, it's the same shape as the one in the book. Crane, can you read this?"Abbie asked.

"Huh."Bring me my All-Seeing Eye, that I be made whole. With divine providence, I will reorder the world as I see fit."Ichabod replied.

"Some kind of clue, l-look at this. This is printed on the back of every piece of paper currency."Abbie said.

"The Great Seal of the United States. Known then as the Eye of Providence."Ichabod replied.

"Novus ordo seclorum. "New order of the ages."Abbie said."A warning against the threat of imperialism. Or an ancient evil."Ichabod replied.

"How did that end up on the back of a sawbuck?"Joe asked."Ugh, a certain someone insisted on it. The most confounding of Founding Fathers. His favorite, Ben Franklin."Abbie replied.

"He was forever boasting about his part in designing a new currency. In fact... he wrote a treatise on the Eye of Providence. 'Tis in The First Book of the Masonic Law."Ichabod said.

"Which I'm gonna just assume we have upstairs?"Joe asked."No. 'Tis the most important text in the Masonic order. Its pages are privy only to Grand Master Masons. One copy exists. 'Tis kept in the chapter room of the oldest lodge house in the Masonic Order."Ichabod replied.

"The book has the answers, we go and get it. You were once a Mason, Crane. Where's this lodge house?"Abbie asked.

"The state capital, Albany, at the university, where it may be protected and studied by the brightest, most learned minds in academia."Ichabod replied.

"Why is emulating a Roman senate gone amok considered celebratory?"Ichabod asked.

"Oh, it's a... it's a college tradition. Like winter carnival, spring break... naked summer solstice sprint around the quad. Beer can make a guy do strange things."Joe replied.

"From time immemorial."Ichabod said."We need to stop him before this Hidden One drains the Eye's energy out of Jenny. Or it goes critical and takes out the town." Abbie replied.

"Well, that is not a viable option. So all we have is a working knowledge of Sumerian and a very depressing Masonic book?"Joe said.

"Nevins."Ichabod replied."What about Nevins?"Abbie asked."He was in the employ of Pandora."Ichabod replied.

"He's not talking. If we want to find her secrets, we'll have to do it on our own. I know my sister. She'll hold on until we do."Abbie said.

"Welcome."Pandora greets."No offense, lady, but your man is damn ugly."Jenny replied.

"It is your world that has become deformed. A cancer, unchecked, despoiling a paradise built to reward the pious. Ravaged by heathens. A cleansing must begin, this world reborn. The plague of humanity must be burned away by righteous fire. A fire that you shall return to me."The Hidden one replied.

"Jenny and I had that. That's the same casing that held the Eye."Joe said."So Revere melted down the staff to make the casing to contain the Eye's catastrophic energies."Ichabod replied.

"More than contain. Pandora always seems to know about all sorts of things that she shouldn't, but she couldn't find the Eye. What if the casing can contain the power and hide it?"Joe asked.

"That would explain why she needed Nevins to procure it for her. So if we can find the casing, we can draw the Eye out of Jenny. Save her life without having to destroy half the county.

"Nevins still had that casing when the feds took him in. It should still be in lockup with the rest of the evidence. Back as soon as I can."Abbie said.

"For a structure that was once an armory, and despite my best efforts, we are still in limited supply of armaments."Ichabod replied.

"I'm not sure what good any weapon's gonna do against a god."Joe said.

"The Grimoire of Lycanthropic Curses. Master Corbin, you were afflicted with one of the most insidious of the lycan curses, the blood thirst of the Wendigo.Not a subject to revisit."Ichabod replied.

"I'd do anything to save Jenny. You went to weapon up.I thought that...if there was some way that I could access that power again, that ferocity, but control it..."Joe said.

"There are lines we do not cross. Forces we do not unleash. Or else we risk the very humanity for which we fight."Ichabod replied.

"Yeah, I get the logic. Just doesn't make me feel any better."Joe said."I know. Often, when love grips the heart, logic can abandon the mind. We will save Miss Jenny, and when we do, she will need you in the form of a man, not a beast."Ichabod replied.

"This is a rescue mission, pure and simple. We go in hard and fast, grab Jenny, get the Eye out of her, and get the hell out of there."Abbie said.

"You are not pulling any punches. I haven't seen hardware like this since my last tour."Joe exclaimed.

"If Pandora and her boyfriend get in our face, we put them down."Abbie said.

"Roger that."Joe replied."Heartily seconded."Ichabod said."Let's put this stuff in the car and go. I found this in lockup. Belonged to Nevins. Looked old, magical, you know, Crane-ish. Thought it might come in handy."Abbie said.

"The Ynglinga Saga? Oh, my. Wait, look. These are summoning spells. Some in Latin, some in Norse."Ichabod replied.

"Wait, Norse like those berserkers that came after Jenny?"Joe asked."Nevins must have used this to summon them. Now I'm curious. What other creatures could this raise?"Ichabod asked.

"I like where you're headed with this."Abbie said."Wait, so that book can pull monsters out of Pandora's box?"Joe asked.

"If it can, it may be very handy indeed."Ichabod replied."Let's go get my sister."Abbie said.

"The time has come to return what is mine."The Hidden one said."I hope... you choke on it."Jenny replied.

"Abbie, you have to get out of here. It's too late."Jenny pleaded."Hold on. I'm going to get that thing out of you."Abbie said. No.You have to go. There's no time."Jenny replied.

"I'm not leaving you. Never again."Abbie said."Hold on, Jenny. Come on... come on."Abbie exclaimed.

"Abbie, what have you done? Abbie..."Jenny cries."It's the only way that I can save you."Abbie replied.

"Abbie! Don't!"Jenny yelled."Leftenant! Don't."Ichabod whimpered.

"Take care of each other."Abbie said."Joe.Oh, thank God. Oh, no.Abbie?"Ichabod whispered.

"What the hell?"Hank exclaimed."That wasn't supposed to happen."John said.

"We gotta get Jenny and Crane checked out."Sonya replied.

"Yeah,let's get them outta here."Hank said.

The group rushed to their vehicles leaving a crumbled ruin in their wake.

Joe stayed close to Jenny thankful to have her back yet sad to lose Abbie.

"That was a God damned tragedy."John said."Yeah none of us expected that outcome."Faith replied.

"Look at Crane."Sam said."That is a broken man."Martha replied."We all know he loved her."Joe said.

"Yes they we're the only ones who failed to see it."Sarah replied.

"That doesn't matter right now we have to keep Crane and Jenny, from breaking."Martha said.

Amazingly Jenny and Cranes minor injuries healed when Martha Sarah and Faith rubbed a healing ointment on their injuries.

It had been decided that the group would stay at Abbie and Cranes house.Joe picked up the ready bag Jenny always had packed.

Martha fixed them both tea with something to help them sleep.

"Drink this it will help."Martha ordered.They drank the tea without complaint.

"John Hank and Sam helped Ichabod up to his room while Joe laid Jenny in Abbie's bed.

Joe sat at the edge of the bed watching Jenny closely as she slept having fit's.Sam and Hank stand in the door way watching Joe as he shut the world out.

"I saw that look before and God knows i never wanted to see that look again."Hank said.

"What are you talking about?"Sam asked."The day Mama, died your Grandfather, went with her.I don't mean he actually dropped dead I mean he just lost the will to go on without her."Hank said.

"Yeah,I can see that the way Crane and Joe looked."Sam replied.

"Come on out you two let them be for now."John said."We're gonna get her back."Faith replied.

"How?"Sarah asked."We know where she is."Hera said.

"Okay where?"Faith asked."She's where the Hidden One once dwelled where his power was strong."Zeus replied.

"Right now the energies,there are merging with her powers and because Jenny and Crane are connected to her they to are feeling the same thing."Hera said.

"What the hell does that mean?"Sam asked."If I am to guess I believe she means Jenny is feeling it because she is Abbie's sister and Crane is feeling it because he's her soulmate."Martha replied.

"That is correct."Zeus said."Then" how come Martha and I aren't feeling it?"Faith asked.

"It is true that you share blood ties with Abbie and Jenny but distantly so that allows it to affect you but not as deeply as Abbie and Jenny."Hera replied.

"I suppose that makes since."Martha said."How long will it take?"John asked.

"As long as Abbie is where she is Crane, and Jenny, will still feel her experience through their bond.They will always have that connection but as for how long this will take assuming the explosion knocked her out once she recovers so will the effects lesson with them."Zeus replied.

"Are you sure about this?"Sonya asked."Positive."Hera said."Okay we can't do anything right now."Cassie replied.

"Yes we can,"John replied."What?"Hank asked.

"Martha,Can you enchant? the mirror in Abbie's and Crane's room so we can keep watch if we have to leave."Sam asked.

"That's a brilliant idea."Martha replied."It's a plan."Sonya said.

Meanwhile as Joe watched Jenny mumble and moan in her sleep.Crane was also mumbling calling out Abbie's name.

They were all tired and wanted to sleep yet they were all wired worried about their friends upstairs unaware of the goings on downstairs.

"Shall we test the mirrors?"Martha asked."Yes I'm curious to see how that works."Sarah replied.

Using the mirror hanging on the wall Martha conjures up a split image of both Crane and Jenny.

"Wow that's impressive."Hank said."Yeah this way we won't disturb them."Faith replied.

"Wait how do we know we aren't going to see something we shouldn't see?"Cassie asked.

"That's simple we primarily use this if they are in trouble."Martha replied.

"That sounds okay."Sonya said.

"It has to be it's all we've got right now."John replied.

"Yeah,we just continue as we are and watch out for Jenny and Crane they are in no shape to handle anything right now."Hank said.

"Wait we forgot about the FBI."Faith said."What about them?"Sarah asked.

"Danny Reynolds will be all over this."Faith said.

"Yeah, that's right we have to make sure Joe Jenny and Crane are out of reach until they snap out of this."Sam replied.

"We got that covered."Zeus said.

"How exactly?"Cassie asked.

"We're gods we can easily divert his attention."Hera replied.

"What are you doing?"Faith asked.

"I'm placing protections around the house.salt in the doorways and windows protective runes just in case."Martha replied.

Meanwhile Joe woke up feeling Jenny tossing and turning."I'm here Jenny."Joe whispered.

Jenny could understand she heard Joe's voice but she didn't see him she realized she was in Abbie's room but not.

"Abbie!Abbie!Are you here!"Jenny shouts."Your dreaming Jenny."Athena said.

"Am I?"Jenny asked."Yes, your body is lying in Abbie's bed but your soul is here in this dream world we're you are getting an inheritance of sorts the same Abbie is getting."Athena replied.

"What inheritance?"Jenny asked.

"An inheritance that will help you in the battles to come."Athena replied.

"What about Abbie?"Jenny asked.

"You haven't lost her again."Athena replied.

"What makes you say that?"Jenny asked.

"Because I am a Goddess dear and who knows these things better than Gods and Goddesses."Athena replied.

"She's right,everything will work out."Cronos said.

"It won't until Abbie is back."Jenny replied.

"Jenny you can't give in to dispare I know you and Abbie, have had your share of unfortunate circumstances but it's those very things that made you both strong."Hera said.

"What strength comes from watching a mother fight to keep her mind intact.What strength comes from being drafted into a war you didn't start but are the only one who can finish it."Jenny replied.

"Oh,child,come sit down."Cronos said.

"What good will that do?"Jenny asked.

"You are stuck here at the moment are you not?So what harm would it cause you to breathe and hear us out."Hera replied.

Jenny sat on the bed that was Abbie's yet not.

"Jenny what you don't understand is people don't get chosen to be witnesses at random,they have what it takes."Cronos said.

"What does that have to do with getting Abbie back?"Jenny asked.

"It's a small part of it.Abbie feels with every action she takes, when your in trouble she needs to redeem herself. and prove that she can keep you safe."Athena replied.

"I let that go."Jenny said.

"She didn't but that doesn't mean you won't get her back."Zeus replied.

"In the meantime you are not alone Ichabod Crane has grown fond of you as well as the group of people waiting for the two of you to recover."Hera said.

"If you say so."Jenny replied.

"Oh,we know so."Athena said.

"Of course your Gods."Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha Jenny Mills you are a very amusing mortal."Cronos laughed.

"Incredible how can you find this funny?Jenny asked.

"I'm not laughing at the situation child, I'm laughing because your courage is coming out."Cronos replied.

"It's hard to find any humor in this."Jenny said.

"Because there is no humour in this."Athena replied.

"Exactly,now not to get off topic can you tell me what having this power is supposed to do?I know I'm a witch because of the training Martha gave me."Jenny said.

"We will tell you,that at a later date however once Abbie is back we will paint you a better picture."Cronos replied.


End file.
